Endgame
by alicialincoln
Summary: This is the way I wanted things to turn out so I apologize in advance for anything that doesn't follow the show or the books! The girls are juniors, but as the story progresses they'll be in their senior year. Please R&R follow me on Twitter @xAliciaLincolnx Enjoy! :)
1. Prologue

**Alison's POV**

Sometimes I wonder how I got here. How did it get this bad? I'm Alison DiLaurentis and I'm _hiding_. That's totally not who I was two years ago. If anything people where the ones to _hide_ from me. Yet here I am, hiding. Hiding from my best friends. Hiding from whoever is stalking me. That first text dictated the way I acted. I wasn't in control anymore; I hated it. So I tried to call this bitches bluff, which escalated quickly after that bitch tried to bury me alive. That's enough of a reason to run, right?

I reach into the pocket of my red coat and take out a picture that's in my wallet. It's of me and the girls. My eyes drifted to Emily's smile. There was always something about Emily that I couldn't figure out. She was always so nice to me. No matter what I did, after all the times I hurt her, she still cared about me more than anyone else.

I risked my life in order to save Emily..twice. -**A, **whoever this bitch is, wants me dead. They know Emily was my favorite. The bitch knows _everything_.The first time I came to the rescue I got a text.

**"Girl Crush is running out of oxygen**

**xoxo **

**-A"**

As soon as I had that address I didn't think of anything but saving Em. I busted down the door to that barn and dragged her out. I was scared that I was too late, until I saw her beautiful brown eyes flutter open and widen as soon as she saw me. She had so many questions. I felt a crushing pain in my heart that Emily was being tortured by -**A** too. I offered her an escape, to come with me, and leave the horrid things behind. Her eyes fluttered back shut after a little while. Before I returned her to the opening of the barn, I kissed her.

I learned that the girls were in Ravenswood to see a magic show. Courtesy of -**A**.

**"Your mermaid is about to be sawed in half...better hurry!**

**Kisses**

**-A"**

I threw on my red coat, and darted towards the saw mill. I could hear panic, on the other side of the door. I quickly slipped inside. Spencer was hastily trying to break a chain around a large box, I could have died on the spot. I quickly figured out Em was in the box. I shut off the saw and bolted.

I couldn't allow them to find me. It isn't safe for me to go home.

Halloween night, they finally caught me. Their friend that was supposed to be "dead". Tears rushing down my face, scanning their faces and asking if they missed me. Before they could really question me, I heard someone coming, I pressed a finger to my lips, and ran away when they were distracted by Ezra.

All I could think about right now was our meeting at the warehouse. I told Shana to bring Emily to me. That I wanted her, and only her alone, to see me. I had something really important to tell her, but someone came into the warehouse. I was really upset that Emily betrayed me. Soon after I made my escape, I overheard Emily yelling at Spencer. She was infuriated by her interruption. Believing I would never reach out to her again.

I couldn't let Emily feel that way. I mustered up all the courage I had. Threw on my coat and ran to Emily's house


	2. It Was All a Dream

**Emily's POV**

I can't believe Spencer! How could she just show up and ruin everything?! I finally have the chance to be alone again with Alison after two miserable years and it gets ruined. She's never gonna speak to me again. I ran upstairs, not a word to my mother, and collapsed into a fit of enraged and hysterical tears. What was she gonna tell me? Did she find out who -A was? Did she find a way to get around her troubles? I'll sure as hell won't ever find out.

Spencer has been calling me non-stop for the last hour. Why can't she take the freaking hint?! I suddenly got a text.

_Great it's from -__**A**__. _

_**"Poor Emily! Maybe you could have had her in Paris!**_

_**Kisses **_

_**-A"**_

_Paris..._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"You and me in sweet Pari. How does that sound?" Alison asked with smile

I could feel the blush coming to my face already. "Maybe we should learn to "Parle François" before we go."

"Well we could start in the south of France..dancing through sunflower fields..lounging around in our bikinis in the French Rivera"

I took a deep breath.

"You'd look so good on top of the Eiffel Tower...wind in your hair"

I stood up and looked at all the pictures she had laid out and we both had our hands on a picture of the Eiffel Tower her hand touching mine. She looked up at me and smiled, and began to gather the pictures.

"How long are we going away for?" I asked.

Alison had all the photographs in her hand and thought for a minute. She turned her head to look into my eyes. Had a sincere smile on her face.

"How about forever?" She suggested.

I blushed when thought about what that would be like.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I could feel my heart breaking inside myself. I tried to shake it off, everything reminded me of Alison. I threw my phone across my room in exasperation.

I opened my closet and found my blue dress. -**A** trapped me in a barn, I thought Dr. Sullivan was in there. I would have suffocated if Ali hadn't saved me.

_Why didn't I go with her after she saved me from the barn? _I thought to myself.

Realizing it would be so easy if I said yes, I silently cried myself to sleep.


	3. If Only You Knew

**Alison's POV**

I arrived at Emily's house and climbed my way up into her window, I opened the window and pulled myself up and inside her room. Wow, her room is exactly the same as I remember it. Damn! She's asleep. Ugh all this way for nothing.

I almost slipped on something on the floor. It was her phone. Out of curiosity I unlocked her phone.

_**"Poor Emily! Maybe you could have had her in Paris!**_

_**Kisses **_

_**-A"**_

I sighed.

_My phone would be on the other side of the room too if I got something like that. _I thought to myself.

As I sat silently at her desk, looking through her phone I intended to find her number, but my blood began to boil as I saw that her last text was from.._Pigskin._

_**"I love you, Emily. See you on Monday."**_

_That BITCH. Ugh, I just want Emily's number, since she's asleep._

After I had entered her information into the few contacts I had, Emily shifted in her sleep. I froze, hoping she wasn't awake.

_"I'd love to go to Paris with you, Ali"_ she breathed.

It brought a smile to my face that she still had dreams about me. Sometimes I would ask her to sleep over so I could hear her talk about me in her sleep. Dumb, but it made me feel good that someone cared about me as much as she did. I couldn't say that about my own family.

_If only you knew how much I really wanted to take you there. _I whispered.

I left as quietly as I came in, quickly disappearing back into the darkness. My only hope was that she would come alone. Thinking -**A** would just go away, like the disease she is, and leave me and my friends alone, was stupid.

I should have stopped this before I had mercilessly tortured Emily and her feelings. What I did was unforgivable, I mean, I wouldn't..if I were her. She deserved better. It took me so long to realize she was the only one that always saw the best in me, when I knew I was the biggest bitch in the world. She cared the most even though I made her miserable. Hopefully she can find it in her heart to at least forgive me.


	4. Missed Connections

**Emily's POV**

I was woken up by the beams of sunlight came streaming through my window. I'm usually a morning person, but I was still upset about last night. Just the thought of Spencer right now is pissing me off. I got out of bed and walked to get my phone I threw on the other side of my bedroom last night to check the time, only to find that it wasn't there.

I furrowed my brow in confusion when I spotted my phone on my desk.

_Okay, I know I didn't leave it there._ I thought to myself.

Whatever, I'm going to be late for work. I pulled up to the Brew and my day seemed to go slower and slower. I have the night shift, which is so incredibly pointless. Who shows up to get coffee at 11:00 at night?

The last person to come in was at 7:30 and it was a decaf vanilla latte.

_**"Vanilla, so sweet, yet so many bitter memories. Right Em?**_

_**xoxo**_

_**A"**_

I slammed my phone back into my pocket. My heart hurts. Alison is running from the psychopath that's still trying to kill her, and I can't do a single thing about it. If only she knew how much she still means to me. I didn't care that she took stuff out on me the worst, I remember seeing the pain in her eyes after she told me I was "just practice".

Nobody has ever re-created the feeling I had when I was with Alison. Time stopped when we kissed. My heart skipped a beat any time she wanted to spend time with me alone. She always smelled like vanilla, a smell that's still intoxicating, and it makes me think of her even more than I already do.

If she asked me if I would be with her, I wouldn't hesitate to say yes, except for the fact I'm with Paige. I don't even think I like Paige anymore. It's not worth my time, I'm gonna have to call it quits when she comes back from Maine.

I put my face in my hands as my phone beeped again.

It was a blocked number.

_**"Be here in ten minutes. It's important. Please come alone this time. I need to talk to you."**_

I furrowed my brow anxiously typing back:_**"...Ali?"**_

_**"This isn't safe to do over text, my house, hurry. I'm alone."**_

My heart leaped. I quickly closed down the Brew jumped into my car and sped my way to Alison's house.

Upon arrival I opened the front door with the spare key I still had.

I ran up the stairs, opened Ali's bedroom door.

"Ali?" I asked as I turned on the light.

A figure in a charcoal colored jacket turned around.

"Hey Em"

"Alison..." I smiled.


	5. Confessions

**Alison's POV**

"I'm so glad you came" tears threatening to come out of my eyes.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again..I thought you hated me." a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's so hard to stay away. I couldn't cut you off and leave you broken like that."

"What made you change your mind? About seeing me again."

"I heard you arguing with Spencer..it didn't sound like you planned on her showing up."

"Yeah, things got a little ugly, I'm not talking to her right now." She hung her head in guilt. "I feel bad about yelling at her, I was just so angry she ruined our meeting."

"As much as it pissed me off, she was trying to make sure you were safe."

Emily put he face in her hands. "I'm such a jerk" she groaned.

"Em, look at me, you're not a jerk. I need your help." I pointed at a painting on my wall. "Could you take this down for me?"

Emily took down the painting I was pointing at. I took the backing off and retrieved about five thousand dollars and slipped it into my coat pocket.

"Is this why I'm here? I thought you were going to tell me something important" apprehension and frustration evident in her voice.

"I did need the money Em, but that's not why I wanted you to meet me here."

She crossed her arms and looked to my eyes, I swear I might have melted a little. "Okay then tell me, why am I here. What's so important?"

"I owe you an apology, for all the terrible things I've done to you. But I can explain, not that this is going to right all the wrong I've done you and make you forget about the agony I know I put you through, but I need to tell you the truth."

"Okay? So why are you apologizing? For using me and tossing me aside like a used rag doll?"

I looked into her eyes, seeing that she was fighting back tears. I took a deep breath.

"The first threat I got from -**A**...was a picture of us...kissing in the library."

Her eyes widened as she uncrossed her arms. "You didn't you show me?"

"I couldn't. That bitch threatened to send it to the entire school, Em, I panicked. I treated you like crap so that picture would never be seen."

"You treated me like crap so your reputation wouldn't be damaged."

I shook my head.

"Actually no, Em. For once it wasn't about me. I did it to protect you."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It did at the time. You didn't even understand who you were at the time." I scanned her face. "-A already knew how I felt before I could figure it out."

"Knew what, Ali?"

"How I really felt about you" I said quietly.

"Ali..."

I nodded. "-**A** knew you liked me more than a friend. I couldn't let that bitch ruin your life. As much as I wanted my feelings to go away, they didn't. They just grew more and more with each passing day of being around you. Spending two years in hiding gave me time to realize the way I feel about you. That's why I wanted you here, to tell you in person."

"Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"You had feelings for me? Real, honest feelings?"

I took a deep breath and went to sit down on my bed, tears silently falling down my face. "I didn't say they went away." Closing my eyes hoping for the worst. "I love you Em, I always have, and that's the truth."

Emily came back and sat next to me on the bed. She held my hands.

"Ali...I love you too. The feelings I had for you never went away either. I've dated a little bit, Maya...Samara..Paige...but they could never fill the void I had in my heart. Nobody could ever make me feel the way you did and there wasn't any way of someone taking your place. I just can't believe this is finally happening."

Emily wiped the tears from my face. "You're even more beautiful than I remember Ali.."

I pulled her into my arms, I craved her touch. I put my face to her chest, listening to her heart beat, I sighed as I became comfortable.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

I looked for a moment into her beautiful eyes, leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

Then the feeling I had only a year ago after I had saved her from the barn came rushing back. I felt the sensation of being on fire, combined with the waves of electricity going through my body and the chills that went down my spine. I pulled away.

"Did you feel that too?" Emily asked nervously.

"Yeah. I did, and I love it. But it's getting late, as much as I want to stay right here with you forever, I have to go. Would you maybe want this to be a regular thing?"

Emily's face fell. "Secretly meeting up with you?"

"Em..only until it's safe for me to come home. You know that."

"I'd love to continue to see you again" shyly smiling at me.

"I missed you the most...I trust you the most too...please don't let me down Em"

"Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"When this -**A** drama is over...would you maybe..um want to be..you don't have to say yes of course...um"

God she's so cute when she's nervous.

"Em, I would love to officially be yours." I smiled. "When it's safe, would you feel comfortable going out with the 'dead' girl? Publicly?"

"Y-yeah" her cheeks flushed as she blushed.

"I really should get going..I already can't wait until I see you again."

"Please stay safe..and be careful."

"I will. Emily..I love you"

"I love you too, Ali"

With that, I slipped out the door and ran as fast as I possibly could, my heart fluttering the entire way back.


	6. Excited

**Emily's POV **

Every weekend so far, Alison came to see me or texted me to see her. Sometimes she would stick around Friday and Saturday, but leaving before Sunday sunrise, because she wasn't safe. It was amazing anyway. Just thinking about her made my heart skip a beat. Those perfectly golden locks and her hypnotic blue eyes, they reminded me of the ocean, gosh I drown in them every time. Everything about her is absolutely beautiful and mesmerizing. She's grown up, the only thing that's changed is our relationship status. I can never get over the fact that she loves me, I feel so much better inside knowing my feelings are being returned and it's no longer a game. She won't permanently come back until this whole drama with -**A** terrorizing us is over. This only makes me more determined than before to get rid of -**A**.

Ali was on my mind all day. Thankfully today is Friday, which means I get to see Ali again. I bailed on so much for my friends. I had the most terrible excuses to why I wasn't able to hang out with them on the weekends, as far as I know they bought my excuses. I didn't want to lie to them, or have them be angry with me if they find out, but I promised I wouldn't tell the other girls right now. I never break my promises.

When lunch rolled around they were definitely suspicious. It made me nervous.

"Emily, are you trying to deliberately avoid us?" Spencer asked crossing her arms.

"I am not _avoiding_ you guys. I came over yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm with Spence on this one. Your mind is somewhere else whenever we try to talk to you" Hanna countered.

Aria held up her hands. "Okay! You guys, Emily probably has a lot of things to think about. It's not a crime. Relax, she'll talk about whatever is on her mind when she's ready to talk."

"Thanks Ar, and I'm sorry. I do have a lot on my mind."

Hanna gave me a tight hug "We're always gonna be here for you Em, I'm sorry. I hope you can tell us soon though. We miss you." She admitted.

The other two girls nodded their heads in agreement. I gave them a small smile. I'm so lucky to have them.

"Of course, wanna hang out...let's say Tuesday at my place? If you aren't busy of course." Spencer added.

"I have swimming until 5:00 on Tuesdays. Other than that I'm totally free."

"Great! We all care so much about you Em, it's just hard sometimes." Hanna dropped her head down.

"Tuesday is a date, don't worry about it. But since I have a free period today so I'm gonna practice, I have a huge meet coming up next week." I gave them a warm smile.

I turned and exhaled a breath of relief. I couldn't wait to see Ali tonight. Seeing her on the weekends makes my week feel so much longer. But it's worth getting to hear her voice even if it's only for a couple days at a time. I'm just so excited for tonight.


	7. Discovered

**Alison's POV**

That stupid bitch -**A** trashed my place in Ravenswood. UGH! I'm gonna have to stay inside for at least two days. I picked up as much stuff as I could and thankfully Shana already found a place for me to stay in case this freakin happened. It's an abandoned house in like the middle of nowhere. This absolutely freakin sucks! It's a pain in the ass to move around all the time. I hate it. At least I don't have to pay bills or anything. I just wish I could stay with Emily. OH MY GOD EMILY! Damn it! As bad as I want to see her I really needed to lay low for a few days...she did want me to stay safe. I feel terrible...I at least owe her the common courtesy of letting her know I'm not able to see her tonight.

I let out a sad sigh and pulled out my phone.

**Hey killer**

**Hi! :) Should I be expecting you later?**

**No.. :(**

**Are you okay?**

**Yeah..I have to lay low for a few days..raincheck?**

**Okay... :(**

**Next weekend I promise :(**

**Did something happen? Are you safe?**

**Yeah, but don't worry. I'll be okay :)**

**Are you sure? :(**

**Of course, I love you**

**I love you too, stay safe**

**I will**

I feel terrible canceling on Emily but she wants me to stay safe. As annoying I find moving around and avoiding someone trying to kill me. At least my place is in Rosewood. I'm not too far away from my Emily. I would walk to the end of the world for her if she needed my help.

**"Next time you're not gonna be so lucky bitch.**

**xoxo**

**A"**

I absolutely hate this bitch. It needs to end. I'm not gonna let this bitch kill me. I just want my life back and to spend time with Em like normal couples do. I sat on my bed letting a few tears roll down my eyes. One day this nightmare will be over, I'm sure of it. Now I'm forced to deal with the pain of waiting a whole week before I can see Em again.

Suddenly I had an idea. I could surprise Em, in case she was angry at me for canceling. I smirked to myself..._she has no idea what's coming_...


	8. Tonight Is The Night

**Emily's POV**

It's been a week since I've last seen Alison..every second going by in school today felt like a minute, every minute felt like an hour, it's torture. I was upset that I didn't get to see Ali last weekend but hopefully I'll see her this weekend. Something awful must have happened to her. I know she told me not to worry, but I did anyway. Swimming normally made my troubles disappear, but today wasn't the case. All I could think of was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Today I needed to do something I've been dreading to do. Let's face it, your first love is always gonna be special, you never really get over your first love, especially if your first love is Alison DiLaurentis. I absolutely dreaded today. Because the only person I've ever broken up with before was my ex-boyfriend Ben. He tried to rape me in the locker room, it would have happened if Toby hadn't come in and beat the crap out of him.

I still hated to break up with people. I took a deep breath and approached Paige.

"Emily, hi!"

"We need to talk." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Anything wrong?"

"Actually...yes. Paige, you're just not the same anymore. You use to be really sweet and caring, but now you're obsessive and controlling. I don't want to deal with that, it's unhealthy and puts more stress on me. We need to break up, I'm sorry."

With that Paige grabbed all her things and stormed out of the locker room. It was for the best. I knew Hanna and Spencer didn't approve of her after I told them she practically tried to drown me. There was a weight that was lifted off my shoulders after she left. I showered and got into my car. My phone beeped. I opened the message.

**"Hey killer ;)"**

My heart leaped with excitement.

**"Hi :)"**

**"Is your mom home?"**

**"No, she's visiting my dad in Texas. Why?"**

**"No reason, see you there ;)"**

After the eternity that it took to get home, well it was only fifteen minutes. It's just been a week since I've last seen Alison and I missed her. After locking up everything downstairs, I hesitantly walked up the stairs to my room and opened the door to find Ali. She was in her charcoal colored jacket with the top two buttons undone.

I caught her in a tight embrace catching that scent of vanilla she always had. "I missed you so much! Where were you?" I asked.

"I just had to change locations again. I finally got the tracker off my phone, I'm much safer now."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"I have a surprise for you...to make up for the time I've been gone" she said smirking at me.

I took a look at her again to notice that she wasn't wearing any pants. In fact they were on my floor. My heart started to race and my eyes grew wide.

"I-uh"

She looked right into my eyes as she walked over to my bed, laying on her stomach.

"Aww Em, you look so tense want me to rub your back? It's probably sore from all that swimming"

"Uh okay"

I took of my jacket and sat on my bed.

She pulled me closer and laughed "Em. We're together, even though it's only for a little bit of time every week. You're allowed to touch me." whispering the last part.

Chills went down my spine as she rubbed out all the knots out of my shoulders going up to my neck.

"Mmmmm..."

She giggled. "Well, Em. Are you gonna help me take off my jacket?" winking at me.

I blushed the deepest shade of red ever. "S-sorry Ali."

I unbuttoned the rest of her jacket slowly, my hands shaking the whole time. She was wearing red lingerie. All of a sudden I felt a surge of heat in my center. I bit my lip blushing even more.

"Like what you see?" giggling at my blush.

All I could do was nod my head to say yes.

"I hope you won't be upset after tonight." moving closer to me "...I've been waiting for you" she whispered seductively.

"Really?" I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest.

"Mmmmhm."

"W-what did you have in mind?"

She ran her hands through my hair. "Hmm maybe a little of this" pulling me into a kiss filled with passion.

My body felt like it was on fire. I moaned into her mouth as she bit my bottom lip begging for entrance, parting my lips and her tongue brushing against mine. Pulling me on top of her deepening the kiss.

I broke it off momentarily to pull off my shirt and toss it onto the floor. Cupping my face bringing me back to her lips.

"Em..you're so beautiful"

I blushed. "Not nearly as beautiful as you, Ali."

She pulled me closer so her lips were to my ear. "I want you."

I looked into her eyes filled with lust. "Are you sure?"

"Em..please."

I aggressively crushed my lips back into hers. Un-clasping her bra letting it drop to floor, leaving a trail of kisses from her collarbone to her hips pulling down her panties. Stopping to look into her lust-filled eyes. She opened them looking confused.

"Are you nervous?"

"I was just making sure you're ready..."

"I've never been more ready than I am now." giving me a small smile.

I placed small kisses on her inner thighs before diving into her warm center. She arched her back and moaned loudly, encouraging me to lick faster. She grabbed my head, pulling me closer, I slipped my tongue inside her flicking away, her hips grinding on my tongue. I pinned her hips down and added my fingers, pushing in and out Ali. She was close, I pulled my fingers out and sucked on her sweet spot, she raked her fingernails through my back as she climaxed. I let her ride out her orgasm continuing to lick up all her juices.

"That..was..wow." She said in between breaths. "Come here" kissing me with passion. "Don't you want me to.."

I blushed. "Ali you don't have to if you don't want to. As long as you're happy I'm happy."

"But..I want to. I just don't know how...I mean"

I cut her off kissing her softly. "Next time babe, it's okay. You look very tired. Let's just get some sleep"

She pouted "Can I be the little spoon?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. Of course you can. Anything for you."

With that she snuggled into me, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and peacefully fell asleep.


	9. I Wish I Could Stay

**Alison's POV**

I've never had feelings for a girl before I met Emily. I felt something..._different_ towards her when I turned thirteen. I didn't know that I liked her more than my best friend until we kissed in the library. It scared me. But she wasn't scared. For once I wasn't the fearless and fabulous Alison DiLaurentis.

Pretending to be dead destroyed Emily. I checked on her the most. Watching her endlessly cry over me was the worst pain I've ever felt. I wanted to tell her so bad, but I did what I had to do to protect her from all the assholes that would show no mercy towards her. There's nothing worse than heartbreak, but having someone you love be subject to violence, harassment, and emotional pain was on an entirely different level. She was my favorite..actually she _is_ my favorite. She saw nothing but the good in me, even when I treated her so terribly. It's still shocking how she never stopped loving me.

Right here, is where I need to stay. Forever. I don't want anything or anyone to come between us again. I put her at higher risk running off to meet her, but sometimes you have to ignore your mind and follow your heart. That's why I'm here. If anyone deserves a happy ending it's Emily, she's big on those, so why not?

Emily's true beauty is not within her appearance but with her personality. She appreciates things in life that I would completely overlook. The sun shining, her father coming home after spending months on an army base, getting to spend some time alone with me.

Her arms were still wrapped around my waist. I rolled over and gently kisses each of her eyelids, before placing a kiss ever so gently on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning sleeping beauty"

"Ali..." She breathed.

I giggled "The one and only!"

She shot up and her eyes widened in fear "Oh my gosh you're still here."

"Yeah..." giving her my sweetest smile.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be gone? Ugh, that came out wrong" watching her stumble over her words is so cute.

I interrupted her with a kiss. "Babe, I know what you meant. It's bright outside and I'm still here." I smirked. "You still talk in your sleep."

"Noooo.." Covering her face with a pillow. "What did I say to humiliate myself this time?"

"Awww Em," pulling the pillow away from her face so I could look into those deep chocolate brown eyes. "You may have mentioned your _undying love_ for me."

She blushed a deep shade of red.

"It was cute..." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"I don't want to lie to you anymore Em, I want to be honest with you from now on. I know, that's shocking, but I'd rather be in trouble for the truth rather than a lie. No matter how much more of a bitch it makes me." I admitted.

"You're not a bitch Ali...but am I putting you at risk? By having you in plain sight in _my_ house?"

I straddled her hips. "Would you believe me if I told you that this is the safest I've ever felt?" I asked. "Because being right by your side is the safest place in the world to me." I smiled.

"I'm really happy you feel that way...but what happens when my mom comes home?" she asked.

"I'll have to go again...Em." I said with tears in my eyes.

She pulled me closer, holding my hands. "I don't want you to leave again" her voice cracking with the inevitable sadness in her voice.

"I don't want to leave you either" allowing tears to silently fall down my face. "Just by being here, I'm putting you in more danger every time I see you. I love you so much it hurts. But I can't have -**A** putting a bigger target on your back."

"If it means spending time with you, I don't care. I don't want to live another day without you. I'm not ready to send you out the door only to have -**A** kill you." she said with tears streaming down her face. "You're the one Ali, I waited for you. I still waited for you even when everyone insisted you were dead" she sobbed.

"Emily, I hate seeing you cry. There's no greater pain than knowing I ripped the happy ending right out of your hands." I began to shake with heavy sobs.

"I loved you against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be." Emily sniffled.

I was taken aback for a minute. "Emily...I-"

"Pip gets Estella in the end." wiping the tears from her eyes. "Does that mean..I get you in the end?" her eyes pleading an answer from me.

"I hope so, Em..I hope so."

"Take me with you?"

"I can't. But I have to go somewhere far away from Rosewood..I might have to really disappear. Forever."

"My happy ending is with you..."

I got up and searched Emily's desk for stationary and a pen.

"I'm going to give you some important instructions...but you have to pretend you're clueless to the others..." I started.

She dropped her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Em. But it's only for now..even if something does happen..I'm always here for you." Kissing the remainder of her tears away.

I finished what I needed to write and slipped the paper into her hands.

"Look at me."

She looked up, she was hurting, no doubt about that. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too Em. Don't let that fall into the wrong hands, okay?"

I got my things and started to leave...until Emily pulled me in for a kiss burning with love and passion.

She pulled away. "Sorry, that was just in case this is-"

"Shhh..it won't be. I really need to go now." I glanced over one last time and gave her a small smile noticing the night had already fallen.

I put my hood on and left. As much as it hurts, I have to do it for Emily.


	10. Time's Ticking

**Emily's POV**

_"This is going to be so unbelievably hard for me Em. I still want to keep in touch with you, so if you have anything, a letter, package, whatever it may be, address it to: _

_A.D. Incorporated _

_P.O. Box 537_

_Wallingford PA_

_If there's a __**huge**__ emergency log into this account:_

_BarileVolante _

_mammagabusi is the password to get in._

_Send the email to: __gye21975 _

_For now I'm staying in an apartment in Manhattan, it's over this tiny coffee shop/pastry place called The Mockingbird. I oversee the business for the owner. I love you and hopefully all of this can be over soon._

_xoxo_

_Ali"_

_I must have gone over this a billion times. Ali trusts me enough to know what to do with this in case of emergencies. I won't mess this up. _I thought to myself.

It's been a month since I had last seen Alison. I've never been so in love with anyone in the whole world. I fear for her safety every moment of each passing day. Time goes by so slowly when you miss someone, it actually feels like forever. There are no longer any secrets between us, only the truth. It's like a new territory with Alison. It's nerve-wracking and exciting at the same time.

Paige understood that we aren't ever going to be together as a couple again, but she still wanted to be friends. So I agreed to be friends and nothing more. Nobody is about to come between Alison and I again.

I had saved a little bit of money out of my paycheck each week in case she needed any money if she was in a crisis. I was going to drop it off in her P.O. Box right after school. I didn't realize how much money I actually put aside for Ali. Going to school with this much cash on me while I was at school made me very anxious. I didn't wanna mess this up. I even lied to Paige, telling her my grandmother sent it to me as a late birthday present and I was going to deposit it into my bank account after school.

_Get it together Em_ I told myself. I approached Spencer at her locker, she was looking terrified as I noticed something in her hands.

Curious I walked up to her . "What's that?"

"A gift" she replied.

I took the bottle from her hands realizing it was the prescription medication Spencer is addicted to. With a frown on my face I rolled it over in my hands, realizing that it was indeed a _gift_ from -**A**.

"At least it's better than a needle in the arm." I responded

"Don't give -A any ideas" she said with a mortified look on her face.

"I'll take these and throw them away" I offered.

"No, I better. I wanna toss it far from this place" she said as she slipped the bottle into her bag. "You still up for operation money drop later?" She asked while closing her locker.

I nodded. "I can't let Ali down...again." Ugh I hate lying to Spence. As far as she knows she ruined my moment with Ali and I haven't seen her since then.

Hanna walked up to us with an expression of worry on her face. "Hey have you talked to Aria?"

"I texted her a while ago but I haven't heard back. Why?"

"Well I went to her house and lunch and she's not there and she's not answering her cell phone." Hanna replied.

"I think I have an idea of where she might be" Spencer answered.

We left school and went to Mr. Fitz's apartment. Hanna opened the door, as we all walked in, we saw that the place was trashed. Sitting in the rubble In a fetal position was Aria.

"What the hell happened in here?" Hanna asked

"Oh my god, Aria"

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

Aria was just silent as we huddled around her.

"Every secret I told him about Ali, about me and about you guys he wrote it down, it was all for his book" she replied sadly.

"Aria if it were me I would have burned this whole place down" said Hanna.

"Come on we can get you out of here okay?" I offered. "Come on"

With that we left the place. Hanna calling back to telling Spence to come on.

* * *

I was at the post office addressing the envelope to the address Ali gave to me. I put the money I had into the envelope. As I was waiting in line, I heard a voice I knew too well behind me.

"Depositing the money in your bank account huh?"

I turned around. "Paige? What are you doing here?" I looked at her for a moment "you followed me."

"I knew you were lying about your grandma and her coffee cans. What is -**A** making you do now?" She questioned.

"This has nothing to do with -**A**" I countered.

"Then who is the money for?" She asked persistently.

I looked around for a moment.

"I wish I could tell you, okay? But I can't."

"Can't or won't?" she almost yelled.

People turned around to stare at us.

"Can we not talk about this here?" I said rhetorically.

She just shook her head and followed me outside.

"I told you I'm going through something."

"You've been going through something for weeks now. There's a lot of money in that envelope Emily. What don't you want me to know?" She said as she snatched the envelope out of my hands. She turned it around so she could read it "What is A.D. Incorporated?" she asked.

"Give it back, Paige" as I reached for the envelope.

"Not until you answer my question."

"I told you I can't!"

"Well I can't let -A continue to control you like this! If you don't tell me what A.D. Incorporated is maybe the police will."

"No, you can't take that back to the police, Paige"

"Why not?"

I huffed and looked around me, making sure no one else was listening "Because somebody needs that money"

"Who? Last chance Emily, I'm serious."

She nodded her head and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

She turned around.

"The money is for Ali...she's alive," I blurted. _DAMN IT! _"If anything happens to Ali I'd never forgive myself...or you." I said.

"Fine, I won't say anything."

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY_

**Emily's POV **

"Look somebody else knows Ali's alive and they told the cops," Hanna explained.

"Does Holbrook know who it's from? Did he say if it was from a guy or a girl?"

"It's anonymous!" she exclaimed "and they're still trying to figure it out"

* * *

_LATER THAT DAY_

**Emily's POV**

_"_So you think that Mona left an anonymous tip?" Spencer asked.

"Well if she was upset that she had to dump Mike maybe she was trying to make Fitz pay" Hanna responded.

"Well, it could all lead back to Ezra." Spencer admitted. Might stop him from publishing while they investigate"

Hanna was pacing around my room since she got here. "Em? How long has this been here?"

"W-what what are you talking about?"

"That blue envelope"

"It's a note from Paige. Why?"

Aria came and announced Ezra thinks Mrs. D is -**A**. Hanna and I found it ridiculous. Hanna didn't even believe Mrs. D knows what a text is. Spencer confessed she was on drugs that summer. She doesn't remember a lot of what happened but went off on a tangent, believing she was the one who hurt Ali. It was too much to take in right now, so I excused myself to get a snack and Hanna followed me.

"Hey Em can I ask you something?" She asked after she shut my door.

"We don't have any cheesy puffs. My mom says the orange powder has chemicals in it that make you break out."

"No, it's..look it's important and I need you to tell me the truth." She took a deep breath.

I crossed my arms nervously waiting on Hanna's question.

"You told Paige that Alison's alive didn't you."


	11. They Know It's Not You

**Emily's POV**

Now that I know Paige wrote that letter to the police I'm extremely pissed off. I can't even confront her about this because she's in Maine visiting her family. Honestly, I'm a lot more worried about Alison than I ever was before. Paige betrayed me. She went behind my back and told the cops that Ali was alive. She better not act all innocent either. That's the last time she's ever gonna betray my trust and stab me in the back. UGH I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT. She really dug herself into a grave that I'm not gonna try and fish her out of this time. She targeted someone I love. There is not a single chance that we'll even be friends anymore.

The next morning we had school. I was in the bathroom talking to Spencer since Jason was back in town.

"Was the door slammed in your face?" I asked

"No, but he was inside by the time I got there" she replied.

"What happened?"

"Dean and his obsession with my bladder!" disgust was evident in her voice today.

Dean was hired by her parents to make sure Spencer wasn't running around buying drugs. It's so dumb that they have her on such a tight leash.

"Well I thought you were allowed more privileges?" I asked.

"Can't escape the cup, Emily."

The bathroom door opened as we were getting ready to leave. We looked over, Paige was standing there. The look on her face just says "I fucked up". Perfect.

"Oh...hey" she started.

I just stared at her. "When did you get back?"

"Late last night..I was gonna call you this morning..."

"But you didn't" I said cutting her off.

Spencer was looking extremely uncomfortable. I feel bad that this is happening right in front of Spence, she's going through a hard time already.

"Um...I'll see you later" she said as she walked past me and out the door.

Paige stepped forward.

"So does your phone stop working once you leave this state?" continuing to question her.

"It was wall-to-wall family stuff...my grandparents are needy...and old"

"All grandparents are old." I stated.

"Emily..."

"You told the police, you promised me you wouldn't and you went ahead and told them." cutting her off again

"I did it to protect you."

"And who's gonna protect Alison?!"

"I don't think she needs any."

I couldn't help but be so blown away by Paige trying to rationalize her actions as if she was in the right to make that decision.

"I see...so you totally played me and you got exactly what you wanted. Revenge on Alison." I angrily stated.

I began to walk away when she piped up again.

"This isn't about revenge!"

I whipped around "Really?! She's been hiding for two years from somebody who tried to kill her. And by YOU ratting her out to the cops you just sent out a search party!"

My words looked like they cut Paige like daggers. I didn't care. She deserves it for being a shitty friend.

"Then let the cops protect her!"

"AND WHAT IF THEY DONT GET THERE FIRST?!" I shouted.

Paige looked like she was about to cry. I really don't have the time for this. I angrily stormed out of the door.

* * *

Me, Aria and Spencer were at the brew discussing all things Jason, Ali's mom and our mutual worry that Alison's assassin is still out there when Hanna bursts through the doors of The Rear Window Brew.

"Okay if you guys have plans tonight, break them. We're gonna put on wedding dresses for charity"

The look on Spencer's face was _priceless. _It took everything in me not to laugh.

"Are you out of your mind?" Aria asked.

"My mom found a whole new bag of clothes in Ali's bedroom." Hanna quickly explained.

"Okay slow down." I said.

"Mrs. D knows Ali's alive Emily. I mean if she's giving her new clothes then she must know where to send them!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Okay..why does that mean that we have go get married in her backyard?" Aria asked.

"Because I'm betting that address is somewhere in that house. And we need a reason to be in there so I volunteered all four of us." she said.

After Holbrook cut into our conversation it only made my resentment towards Paige stronger. After he went away I spoke up.

"...so what time does your mom want us to be there?" I asked looking at Hanna.

* * *

I lifted up the skirt of Ali's bed.

"Where'd your mom find the shopping bag?"

Hanna let out a sigh "In here..but obviously it's gone now" she replied.

We groaned lifted our dresses and tried to get by each other which was by no means easy. But we managed.

Hanna opened the closet and moved some hangars aside looking at the floor.

"Hey Em? What's the name of that restaurant that you called?"

"Mamma Gabusi's why?"

"Get your tablet."

She picked up Ali's dream board "Look at this" after shutting the closet doors.

I took out my tablet and sat on Ali's bed as Hanna continued to struggle with her dress.

"Do you think Ali's been hiding out here?"

"No, but it might mean something to her, I have an idea"

O_f course it does I play stupid quite well _I thought.

_FLASHBACK_

Ali was fighting against her tears as she scribbled down information to me on a piece of stationary.

Emily, are you listening?

_If there's a __**huge**__ emergency log into this account: __BarileVolante _

_mammagabusi is the password to get in._

_Send the email to: __gye21975 _

_END FLASHBACK_

_**"To: **__**gye21975 **_

_**Ali, call me. We need to talk.**_

_**You're in danger.**_

_**-Em"**_


	12. It's Over

**Alison's POV**

_**"Ali, call me. We need to talk.**_

_**You're in danger.**_

_**-Em"**_

_Is this some kind of sick joke?_ I dialed Emily's number, thinking someone had hurt her or -A had somehow gotten her phone and the information I told her to memorize and burn. Someone finally answered on the other line.

"Hello?"

"How did you find me?" I demanded

I heard gasping. Then Hanna's voice, a little bit of relief

"Okay Ali, the police know that it's not you."

_"What?!"_

"Buried, they know you're not in there!" Emily panicked.

"Alison does your mother know?!" Aria asked.

"No! Don't speak to my mother! Okay she can't know anything!"

"Look we want to help you but you need to tell us what happened that night" Emily reasoned.

"Then you need to come here and you need to hurry!"

Emily's frantic voice on the other line was enough to let me know that the situation was urgent. I didn't announce my location over the phone to Em, that would be stupid. So I sent Noel Kahn to pick them up from Philly. I instructed him to bring them to The Mockingbird, a small coffee shop in Manhattan. I was staying in the apartment above it. I overlook the business since the owner is often away on business. Emily already knew that though.

* * *

I took a deep breath to compose myself and opened the door.

I overheard Emily questioning why I would trust Noel.

"Because he has secrets too."

As soon as they saw me, all four of them stood up.

_Emily plays dumb very well_. I thought.

Hanna was the first to speak.

"I wanna hug you and slap you at the same time" she said.

I sighed and closed the door.

"I could use a hug"

I made my rounds hugging each one of them. First Hanna, then my beautiful Emily, then Aria. I returned back to Emily looking at her lovingly in the eyes for a second and holding her hands.

"I'm glad you're here Spencer."

"Why? I'm the one you can't trust."

"I need your help...now that the cops know I'm not the one they buried they're gonna start looking again...and until I know who -A is I can't come home"

"Ali we think your mom is the one who stole the game from Mona..we think she's -**A**" Hanna said quietly.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room after I heard that.

"You don't seem surprised..." Em started.

"It's complicated, Em." I said softly. I crossed my arms over my chest "I've never figured out..the right way to tell you what you need to know. I've never even been able to say the words out loud."

"Why don't you start at the beginning.." said Spencer

I let out another sigh as I sat down on the single, black leather chair while the girls sat on the sofa.

"I'm ready to tell you guys everything. But if we can't figure it out tonight I'm gonna have to disappear again...and this time it's gonna be for good."

* * *

It felt like I was explaining everything for eternity. I told them how I scratched off name after name on my list, only coming up with dead ends. I told them how easy it was to stay away. Until Hanna was in the hospital after I saw what Mona did to her. I pushed Ian off the bell tower after he tried to kill Spencer. I was there the night the lodge caught fire, I told Hanna that I helped her and that the rest of them were already saved but I didn't see who pulled them out.

Emily suddenly got up "Guys I think...someone's out there"

I shut off the lights and we all huddled together, Em was in front of me.

"Is that Noel?" Aria asked

We remained silent. Until there were three hard taps on the glass..The Mockingbird had shattered into pieces to the ground. Revealing a figure dressed in black pointing with a sledgehammer and gun. This has to be -**A**

"ALI RUN!" Emily shouted.

All five of us ran back up into the apartment above where I was really staying.

"Lock the door" Aria said in a panicky tone of voice.

"Call 911" I said.

"Noel has our phones!" Emily panicked.

Two gunshots came and pierced through the door, causing us to scream.

"Fire escape! Fire escape!" Spencer shouted

We climbed up the fire escape up to the roof.

Hanna tried the door on the other side of the roof.

"It's locked!" She cried.

"There's no way out of here" Emily said

We gathered around her to look at the grim sight of no escape route.

"Do you think we could make it?" She questioned.

We all just stared at her, I love Emily but how much worse could that plan be right now?

"No" we all replied simultaneously while looking at her like she's crazy.

The door that was locked swung open and I grabbed onto Emily's arm in fear. We all huddled together closer, my nails probably dug into Emily's arm.

Aria stepped forward hesitantly "...Ezra?"

Sure enough, it was Ezra he looked around while the opposite door creaked open revealing -**A**

We all screamed. While Ezra was shouting at this monster.

-**A** raised the gun towards us.

Ezra calmly walked towards this person with his hands up "Look..I know who you are..and the police are on their way."

-**A** fired off another round close to where Ezra's hand was, then pointed the gun back at us while we're in hysterics and Ezra runs up towards this psycho attempting to remove the gun, during the struggle another round went off. He punched that bitch in the face causing the gun to be out he..she..it's hand . -A tried to get the gun back.

Hanna picked it up rushed in front of us and pointed it at -**A**

"TAKE OFF THE MASK" Spencer screamed.

"NOW" Hanna demanded.

"TAKE IT OFF" Aria yelled.

The figure looked like it was gonna take off the mask and reveal itself, but tried to psych us out and make a break for it. -**A** turned around and I closed my eyes expecting the worst.

Before I knew what happened I heard another shot go off.

I opened my eyes to see that Hanna pulled the trigger. The figure that tried to kill us was clutching their shin. Screaming in a voice that was all too familiar.

"Well...are we gonna find out who this monster is already?"

* * *

**Ahhhh so sorry for the cliffhanger, I'm still working on my -A theory as well. Just remember that it's a fanfic, it doesn't necessarily mean it's going to be the same as it is in the show or the book. So who would you want it to be? Cece? Melissa? Wren? Paige? Please make sure to review, it lets me know that you're somewhat satisfied. Plus you're important to me when it comes to the theory of who this person is. So before I make you angry with me (except for Paily shippers, they don't count in the world of Emison) leave me some ideas! Before I post what I want.**

**~alicialincoln**


	13. Farewell

**Emily's POV**

Hanna pulled the trigger. We all stood in total shock and disbelief. We finally stopped -**A**. Hanna unloaded the gun letting the rest of the shells fall to the ground.

"Hanna...that was amazing" Spencer started.

"Hey, don't mention it. I'm surprised I did it too." Hanna replied.

"Where did you learn how to handle a gun?" Spencer asked.

"I..didn't. Can we please just find out who tried to kill us?" Hanna said as she wiped her prints off the gun.

Ali held onto me and started to cry into my shoulder and I hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, we're all okay. This is finally over. It's alright Ali." I assured her.

Ezra walked over and Aria ran to him leaping into his arms. "If it wasn't for you we might have been killed" she cried.

"Aria, I love you. There wasn't a chance of this person hurting you, even if you hated me...but like I said, I know who this person is" walking over to the figure still clutching their shin. Spencer walked over with him and forced this person to their feet. "Alison, would you like to do the honor?"

Ali looked at me eyes full of fear "Em..would you come with me..please."

I nodded. "Let's go. I'm right here."

With that we walked forward, Ali took off the hood, I removed the mask. Everyone but Ezra gasped.

"Paige McCullers you are in a whole new world of trouble." he stated.

* * *

"You bitch!" Hanna lunged forward Aria holding her back. "Emily trusted you!"

"I can explain." She said quietly.

"I've had enough of you trying to justify your actions Paige"

"Okay, fine. I tried to kill Alison, but I'm not the one in charge." She admitted.

"And why should I even bother listening to you?" I shot back.

"Because, I had enough reasons to kill Ali. She bullied me to the point that I wanted to kill myself."

"Well it makes sense. I mean look at all the pig references." Spencer started.

"Hanna was forced to eat half a dozen cupcakes with pig decorations and there was a dead pig in the back of Wilden's police car." Aria said.

"Yeah, I made it pretty obvious. Ali called me Pigskin. It's shocking that it took you so long to figure out I was in on this." She scoffed.

Alison left my arms and punched Paige right in the face. "You insufferable bitch. Who do you work for?!" she nearly shouted.

"Ali, as much as we all want a shot at Paige, she might have more information in regards to the rest of the A-Team" Aria reasoned.

"Fine, spill before I seriously kick your ass. You had no right to hurt Emily like that" Hanna defended.

"I loved Emily, but she was always in love with someone else. She was in love with Alison, then Maya, then dated Samara. I was pissed. So I joined the A-Team, I killed Maya St. Germain, I forced Emily to give Samara's friend her number. As soon as we broke up I knew Alison was the reason. So that's why I'm here"

"Wait Em, are you still in love with Ali?" Aria asked.

All eyes were on me, it's now or never, I took a deep breath.

"Who said I stopped being in love with Ali?" as I blushed profusely.

Everyone looked at Alison.

"Ali...?" Spencer started.

"The first -A threat was a picture of Em and I kissing in the library. Whoever -A was at that time made me treat her horribly in return to keep her secret safe...it was the first time I cared about someone other than myself."

"Awwwww Ali!" Hanna gushed.

"But who are you working for? Who are the other scumbags that you work for?" Spencer demanded.

"Well, there was Mona, Lucas, Toby, even you at some point Spencer."

"Shut up Paige! Spencer was a double agent. She's innocent. Who else?" Hanna persisted

"Cece Drake worked for Big -A, she knows more than I do." she said quietly. "She quit, she didn't want to cooperate anymore. "

"Ali..do you think we can get to Cece?" I asked.

"I don't know Cece is gonna go with it since our incident in the sawmill" Aria admitted.

"Yeah I was there, I shut off the machine. Spencer almost found me. But I couldn't let her saw my Emily in half" Ali said.

"Awwwww! Stop, I'm gonna cry!" Hanna said while pretending to wipe away tears.

"Han, seriously with the fluff? Not right now. We need to expose _all_ of these bitches," shooting a death glare at Paige. "Cece is no longer a friend of mine since she tried to kill you Em, I don't care what 'Big -A' had against her, but she knew better not to _touch_ you."

I blushed even more.

"I have an idea to where she might be" Ali said while taking my hand.

"What are we gonna do about Paige? I mean Hanna shot her in the shin, should we get her to a doctor?" I suggested.

"Ezra, do you have cell service? Noel has our cell phones." Aria asked.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it."

Ali stormed over to Paige. "You're very lucky Emily has mercy even though you're a complete _swine_." She sneered. "Let's go. We don't have a lot of time to waste"

* * *

**Ahh**** so what did you guys think? Make sure to leave me a review on what you thought about this chapter. Even when I'm not online here I'm always working. Like I said before, you can follow me on Twitter, I'll follow you back, and we can DM back and forth with ideas and whether or not you hate me for my conclusion for this chapter. Stay tuned there's already a new chapter being drafted.**

**~alicialincoln**


	14. Big -A

**Alison's POV**

"I still can't believe you've been in love with Em this whole time" Hanna said.

"Yeah, I didn't even know you were into girls Ali." Aria agreed.

"I told you, I made a deal with the devil to keep Emily's sexuality a secret. Nobody deserves to be outed by some anonymous bitch."

"So...after this are you thinking about coming back to school?" Spencer asked

"What am I supposed to say? Hi I'm Alison DiLaurentis, yeah, it turns out I didn't die, surprise! I'm sure people would be _soooo happy_ to see me" I mocked.

"Ali, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Em assured.

"I'm with Em on this one. Ali had to pretend she was dead for two years, she has a lot more to worry about than school." Aria agreed.

"Plus you don't have to go to school if you don't want to." Hanna added.

"I'm already off on a wrong start. Spence, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mock you like that." I apologized.

"Oh? It's okay. I was just trying to think ahead. You deserve a future too." Spencer admitted.

"Thanks Spencer, I really appreciate that. Okay take that right and she should be inside."

* * *

We pulled into an apartment complex. I'm more than sure Cece has been renting an apartment here. We walked up to the door and I rang the buzzer for apartment 4A.

_"What?"_

_"I need to talk to you."_

_"..."_

_"Don't make me announce your presence in public."_

The door buzzed letting us in. I beckoned them to hurry up. We walked up the stairs and I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Cece demanded still behind the door.

"I saw your add on Craigslist saying you were interested in being spanked in front of young school girls." I said. Emily was holding back a laugh until Cece ripped the door open and dragged the five of us inside before quickly shutting it and locking it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she demanded.

"I missed you too Cece" smirking at her.

"What do you want Alison? It's dangerous for you to be in plain sight" she sounded worried.

"I need information from you. Considering you almost sawed my girlfriend in half, you owe me."

"Oh?" she looked right at Emily, "Finally got Americano huh?"

"Seriously? Americano?" I scrunched up my face in disgust.

"What's wrong with Americano?" she asked.._clearly trying to irritate me_

"Um, the fact 'Americano' is masculine." I countered.

"Whatever. Did you do the deed yet?" winking at me.

"CECE! I'm not here to discuss my love life with you!" I nearly shouted.

"Then what are you here for?" She smirked

"I need to know who Big -A is."

The smirk vanished and the color drained from her face. She swallowed. "Why?"

"Because I have a reason to go back home, Cece."

"Awwwwwww..ouch Spence!" Hanna complained."Was elbowing me really necessary?"

"What is going on between you and Spencer...? I'll address that later, anyway, I really need to know."

"Is knowing who this crazy bitch is really going to change everything for you Alison?" Cece asked.

"It could Cece! I told them everything I knew about that night I had to disappear and not even an hour ago Paige McCullers tried to kill me..._again_. I need to know more and that _swine_ told me to look for you. Is this about me getting you kicked out of UPenn? You know I didn't mean for you to get kicked out of school."

"What? I didn't get kicked out of college." She said.

"Wait...you never got kicked out?" I asked

"No, of course not." she pointed at the wall, where her degree was hanging.

"Wait, if I didn't get you kicked out of UPenn...who did? Have you seen him or her? You have to know something. Please, Cece."

"I don't want you looking for this monster." she looked up at me and at my friends too "none of you should go looking for this person." adding a serious tone to her voice.

"What do you want us to do then? We can't just allow this to continue. The police can't help. We're not gonna be torn apart by..whoever this person is. Cece you're like the sister I never had. I need help, you were there for me when I couldn't tell my friends what was bothering me." I added.

"Okay, all of you, gather around. Its time I told you about someone." She took a deep breath and sat in her huge armchair.

I watched as Emily sat on the love seat next to me and Hanna, Spencer and Aria sat on the couch.

"I have a secret too...I have a twin."

"Sweet when do we get to meet her?" Hanna asked excitedly.

Spencer and Aria shot her death glares.

"Jeez, excuse me for being polite!" Hanna said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Her name is Courtney..she was the one who got kicked out of UPenn. She wasn't even at that party. She had a complete breakdown and was sent off to a mental institution." She continued.

"That's really sad." Emily said quietly.

"She escaped Radley the Halloween before Ali's disappearance. When she was attacked for the first time." She looked over at me with watery eyes.

"Cece...what are you saying?" I asked.

She took a deep breath "Big -A is my sister."

* * *

**OHHH another cliffhanger?! Don't worry, I see your reviews. I'll have a new chapter up tomorrow and hopefully it makes up for me being an "evil author".**


	15. My Mind Is Spinning

**Emily's POV**

We all sat there in silence, soaking up all Cece had to say, frozen, but I was still confused. Cece Drake has a twin, and she's the one we got kicked out of college?

"I was playing double agent you know. I wanted to meet her and I thought I was looking into a mirror. I hadn't seen Courtney's face in almost three years. She looked so different..." Cece explained shaking her head.

"So you really were on the A-Team?" Spencer asked.

"Yes" she admitted.

"Why the hell would you try to saw Emily in half?!" Alison snapped. "You knew how I felt about her. You teased me after that..moment of weakness I had." She nearly whispered the last part.

"I was following orders. I didn't know Emily was in the box," pausing to wipe tears from her eyes, "I was told to saw the box in half. I was stupid, okay? Stupid for thinking that it was just a simple task. I couldn't hear her screaming over the machine."

"You honestly thought -**A** just wanted you to saw something in half?" I asked, still confused.

"Honestly, it was a little suspicious. But I didn't think she'd do something so deranged as putting my friends first love in a box." She said looking at me than Ali. "I hope you can forgive me some day."

"Why only some day?" Ali asked.

"Well, we saw each other's faces. She hates me, remember? She's framing me for the murder of Wilden. Maybe I won't be on immense lockdown if I don't resist arrest. But you, kiddo, need to find a safe place to crash. Because soon, my apartment won't even be safe."

"Good luck Cece," giving her a tight hug "this could really help us. Do you know where she is?"

"Emily, I told you, I don't want any of you looking for her. She's a psychopath and extremely dangerous. But I'm sorry, I don't know where she is."

"Okay, it's more than we knew before," Ali closed in giving her a hug, "listen, Cece, thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it kiddo, now please all of you get the hell out of my apartment. Before I cry. I hate goodbyes. By the way, Noel put your phones in Spencer's car."

* * *

After a grueling train ride, we were back in Philly, I made Ali sit in the middle seat in the back with me and Hanna in case any other -**A** shenanigans were to occur they'd have to shoot through me first. It's been such a long night. Paige attempted murder on my Ali, my nerves were shot..no pun intended. Ughh.

"I don't care what Cece says. We're gonna take her down" Ali stated.

"Well of course we are Ali. But we have to save this for another day. I'm so tired" Hanna complained.

"Yeah I think we're all tired Han, do you have a place to stay Ali?" Spencer asked.

"Ali can stay with me, my mom won't be home until next week." I said while suppressing a yawn. "Well if you wanna stay with me, of course." I sheepishly smiled at her.

"Well, I feel the safest with Em, no offense to the rest of you guys." She began to stumble with words sleepily.

"Soooo..you two have been secretly meeting for how long?"

"Han..." Aria began.

"About a month. Save the rest of your questions for later...I just wanna go home." looking at me with the look of exhaustion in her hypnotic blue eyes.

* * *

"Okay Em, we're here. Do you need any help getting sleeping beauty to your front door?" Spencer inquired gesturing towards a very asleep Ali on my shoulder.

"No," I smiled, "I'll manage it just fine."

I lifted Alison gently out of the car and towards my door feeling a little flutter in my heart as I carried her over the threshold. I paused to lock the door behind me and I carried her upstairs.

I gently laid her down on my bed. I quickly got an oversized Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and returned back to Ali. She was out cold, as gently as I could I undressed her, slipped the shirt over her head and tucked her in.

I changed into sweats and pulled her close wrapping my arms around her waist.

_Yeah, my sleeping beauty_. I smiled and and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**I know this was shorter than usual, pretty mellow and somber, but I need a little more time with Chapter 16. It might be up today or tomorrow. I promise. I love all of you for reviewing. Continue to do that for me and I will write ****_foreverrrrr _if you want me to do so.**


	16. Good Morning Part One

**Alison's POV**

I woke up this morning to an empty bed, noticing Emily wasn't right next to me. Confused I walked down her stairs.

When did I even change?

I walked into the kitchen to find Emily up cooking breakfast in a loose t-shirt that hung off one her shoulders and shorts that showed off her perfectly toned legs.

"Hey..." I called out softly while rubbing my eyes

"Hey you! I let you sleep, you looked really tired, I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed, but I forgot how you like your eggs" giving me a warm smile.

"Fertilized." I winked, sending her into a deep blush.

"Haha! I meant how do you like them cooked, I'll have to write that one down though." She laughed.

"I like them the same way you do. Silly"

She brought two plates to the table and sat next to me. Emily and I kept up the small talk, she clearly remembers I'm not ready to socialize until noon. She's so cute when she talks, actually everything she does is cute, if it isn't her selflessness and the unconditional love she's always given me, I would easily be lost in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Ali..Ali?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you wanted to have a day together. Not like it's safe for me to take you out on a date, but it doesn't mean I'm not gonna treat you like my girlfriend. I mean..I have Netflix.." A furious blush spreading all across her face.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you change me out of my clothes last night?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to be as comfortable as I could." she said shyly "I promise nothing happened, I mean I carried you out of Spencer's car, you couldn't possibly be comfy in the outfit you were in."

"You're so sweet."

"The greatest feeling in the world is knowing we're finally together. You deserve it."

_No I don't_. I thought to myself

"Is there a possibility to make a good morning a great morning?" I said as I batted my eyelashes.

"I don't know, you're safe and in my house, I don't think it's possible to have a better morning." Flashing me a smile as she got up to clear the table.

I followed her to the sink and wrapped my arms around her waist as she washed the dishes, rocking left to right slightly.

"Ali, what are you doing?" She asked with a laugh. When she turned around she had the biggest smile on her face, her eyes twinkling in happiness.

_Wow she's so much happier when we're together._

I wrapped my arms around her neck, standing on my toes and gently kissed her lips. She returned it with a little more aggression than usual her hands wrapping around my waist pulling me closer, she seemed extremely into it, so I pulled away. I gave her a knowing smirk.

"Hey, why'd you stop?' She asked with a pout.

"Hmmm..how about we 'watch' a movie" giving her a wink.

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Not up for it?" I smirked.

Without warning she scooped me into her arms.

"Tease." She replied huskily.

"You know..I could get used to this." I said running my fingers through her raven-colored hair.

I felt her shudder from my touch.

"Used to what?"

"Us. This. Everything feels so right with you." I replied honestly.

She blushed wildly. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do...I love you."

Not another word was spoken as her lips crushed into mine, time stopped, waves of electricity flowing throughout my body. I felt a familiar heat in my center, she pulled away, and started kissing my neck, my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"B-bedroom...n-now." I said as I was suppressing a moan.

_Smooth Alison._ My subconscious sneered at me.

Em just smiled and nodded, carrying me up to her bedroom, shutting the door with her foot. Crushing her lips back into mine, laying me gently on the bed and carefully got on top. I wrapped my legs around her waist and turned around so she'd be on bottom. As soon as she realized I was on top she gave me a look of confusion. One similar to the one when I dragged her out of the barn.

I giggled. "I believe I owe you one" I winked running my hand up her shirt.

Her eyes widened "Are you sure?"

"Mmmm..I _want_ to." I whispered in her ear.

I slowly lowered myself to her lips and softly kissed her lips. She ran her fingers into my hair pulling me closer, licking and biting my bottom lip for entrance. I parted my lips and her tongue brushed against mine returning my kiss with passion and aggression.

I broke it off for a second sliding her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor, silently thanking the universe that she isn't wearing a bra. I was lost in her beauty.

"Hey Romeo, you've never seen a girl naked before?" She teased.

"None as beautiful as you." I said giving her a sweet smile.

She blushed an entirely new shade of red I had never seen before. "Come here." Pulling me back into a kiss filled with passion, feeling her wriggling under me putting her knee into my center, making me gasp.

I slowly trailed kisses progressively past her lips across her right cheek, gently bit her earlobe getting a small moan out of her, continuing down her neck across her collarbone, down her perfectly toned abs, making Emily squirm.

"Ali.." She breathed.

I ran my hands up her thighs and brought myself back to her lips putting my knee into her center and pulled away waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

"I'm..new to this, Em. I just don't want to hurt you because I don't know how to be as gentle as-"

She cupped my face and kissed away the rest of my sentence. "We never have to do anything you're uncomfortable with," beckoning me closer "if it makes you feel better...I like it a little rough anyway _it's hot_. _I'll help if you need me to._" She whispered in my ear.

I immediately slammed my lips back into hers letting my hands softly scratch down her body, making her breath hitch, feeling more confident, scraping my teeth down her lower abdomen taking her shorts off with my teeth, revealing Emily doesn't wear panties to bed.

_Shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets._

I purposely played dumb, licking and sucking everywhere but the place I knew she wanted me to be. I meant to tease her. True to her word, I felt a pair of hands running through my hair gently directing me towards her sweet spot. I took it into my mouth and sucked on it at a steady pace watching as she arched her back and moaned loudly, pulling me closer, causing me to slip my tongue inside her. I was too close to pull it out so I played along like I meant to do that.

"Mmm Ali." She moaned.

She tried pulling away but I held down her hips. I pulled my tongue out and gently slid my fingers in and curved them gently thrusting inside of her.

I felt nails digging into my shoulders looking up at Emily to see that her eyes were closed and was starting to shake. I went faster, really wanting to send her over the edge.

"Ali...I'm gonna..." She screamed my name and I felt the warmth come onto my fingers. I didn't stop thrusting until she calmed down. I pulled out my fingers kissing her lips softly.

"Did I do okay?"

"Okay?! You were like...amazing." She said with a tone of excitement.

"You what this means to me?" I asked.

"What?" She asked meekly looking away.

I was confused. She looked like she was going to cry. I immediately realized why she looked so sad. She was really expecting me to say 'nothing'...I realized my terrible choice in words and lifted her chin to look into my eyes.

"This means absolutely _everything_." I replied. "It makes me really happy to see that I'm the reason for your smile instead of the reason for your tears."

* * *

**I know what you're thinking...PART ONE? THAT MUST MEAN A PART TWO!**

**You are 100% correct in thinking that. I'm absolutely amazed at the progression of this story and I'm really happy that you like my story! I did _NOT EVER_ think in three short weeks my story would be anything like it is right now. You're all amazing and I adore all of you. Stay tuned for tomorrow because of course there will be part two to this story up. Keep reading, share with your friends, and please review because I'm willing to _neverrrr_ end this story if that's what you want. :)**


	17. Good Morning Part Two

**Ahhh! Hi! Sorry for my absence, I've been fighting a nasty cold and struggling to write with one eye that isn't swollen shut. Hopefully all is forgiven :( but without further delay PART TWO!**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Sometimes I feel like I'll wake up almost like this is all a dream. There's always a moment of things being too good to be true. Alison DiLaurentis actually loves me back, so much that she feels like she's _safe_ with me. Even though there's still the threat of -A lurking in the darkest of corners, I feel safe knowing that Ali is safe with me. Who would have guessed the girl made jabs at my sexuality was actually doing it so nobody else would. She's always loved me the way I always loved her. Now here she is, curled up in bed with me with her head on my bare chest.

"What're you thinking about?" She asked snapping me out of my daze.

"How much I love you."

"Hmmm...I think I might love you more Em" she winked.

"We're gonna be one of those couples now?" I smirked knowing well what she was going to say.

"Ewww mushy-"

"Squash" I finished for her.

"You know..you never told me who you wanted to take to the kissing rock..." She started.

"I don't think I need to answer that question Ali." Looking at her with a challenge in my eyes.

"Why not?" she pouted

"I know you really wanted to take me." I said with a tone of satisfaction.

"Really Em..." Putting a hand on her chest feigning astonishment. "how did you come to that conclusion?"

I rolled over so I'd be on top, putting my head on my chest.

"I saw the initials E.F. and A.D. surrounded by a heart...recently and I know it was you."

"Sooo...you did see that huh."

"Is _the_ Alison DiLaurentis blushing?!"

"Maybe, don't tell anyone though. Can you rub my shoulders Em?" She complained.

"Awwww is my baby sore?"

"Very." She pouted.

I let Ali roll over her back facing me and she took off her shirt, leaving her in just underwear.

"Um..so w-where does it hurt?" I stuttered.

She pointed to the crook in her neck by her right shoulder "Can you kiss it better?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

I laughed "You're something else, you know that right?" kissing her shoulder before giving her a thorough massage.

"Mmmm play your cards right Em, and you might get lucky and get round two."

"Maybe later" blushing deeply.

"Maybe," turning over to look at me "is _the_ Emily Fields turning me down?" her eyes glittering as she spoke.

"No, just postponing it." I smiled.

"Em, what's it like?"

"What's what like?

"Being out, people knowing you're a lesbian."

"Well, I was actually outed by -A to Hanna, but she was okay with it. Soon I guess I found the courage to come out. It was hard at first, my mom wasn't happy either, but the hardest part wasn't the acceptance of others, it was accepting myself."

"I regret hurting you so much-"

I put my finger to her lips. "Ali, that's the past. How much can you beat yourself up about it? Honestly I'm happy it only took three years for this to happen, but I would have waited ten...maybe even fifty, you're worth every second."

Tears came to her eyes. "Em.."

"I love you. Nobody ever made me feel the same way as you did."

The phone rang interrupting what she was about to say. I glanced over to the caller ID it was Hanna.

"Who is it?"

"Hanna. I could let it go to voicemail, but she would probably barge through my front door if I did."

She laughed. "Answer it then."

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey! What took **_**you**_** so long to answer?"** I could practically see her smirking on the other line.

**"It wasn't that long Han.."**

**"You were totally doing it."**

**"No, we weren't."**

**"Fine, put Ali on the phone."**

"She wants to talk to you." Handing the phone over to her.

She took it from me and out it on speaker putting a finger to her lips to indicate not to speak.

**"Hello?"**

**"Were you doing it? Emily doesn't kiss and tell."**

**"You missed it about an hour ago."**

**"Was she any good?"**

**"Actually, I was on top."** She winked at me.

**"Ooh what happened?"**

I looked at Emily **"I'll leave that to your imagination, Han."**

**"Oh come on, spill!"**

**"She was absolutely amazing the first time"** she said smirking at me.

**"There was a time before that?"**

**"Goodbye Hanna, see you tomorrow."**

**"Ugh! Fine, bye Ali, tell Em I said bye too."**

**"Will do."**

She hung up the phone and gave it back to me.

"So..what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?' She asked.

"I didn't have anything planned. Are you bored?"

"With you, not really, I'm surprised you were able to resist."

"I told you I was postponing haha. Is that what you want?"

She winked at me. "Depends. You're pretty sexy in the sheets."

"Oh really?" Raising an eyebrow.

"Mmhm." Running her hand up my legs before gently kissing my lips. Shortly it turned into passion and the my bedroom door barged open.

"HANNA WHAT THE HELL?!" Ali screeched.

"Ha! I _knew_ you were doing it." Giving us a self satisfactory grin. "Did I miss anything?"

"No but you killed the mood." I grumbled.

"Why are you here Hanna?" Ali growled.

"I actually had an idea of how to get Courtney to collapse. The others are in your living room Em...I'll let you lovebirds get dressed."

Ali flopped on the bed groaning. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Of course, pick whatever you want as I slipped on some sweats and a t-shirt. Ali ending up picking out a simple white v-neck shirt and jeans.

_Hanna has an idea?_

* * *

**Soooo what'd you think? What do you think Hanna's plan is? Eeeek don't hate me for not posting something every day like I usually do. I appreciate every single review, it helps me continue and I swear I didn't stop writing! Hmmm I'm thinking about starting to write a Shayley fanfic because I love the idea of Ashley and Shay being together in real life.**

**I plan on taking this story beyond what they're able to have right now considering their circumstances, but I will NOT DISAPPOINT (purposely) I have good days and bad days just like any other person. I'd love if you shot me a PM orr leave me a review sharing how you think Hanna plans on taking down Courtney Drake :)**


	18. Really, Han?

**Hi guys! I know you're probably astounded by the fact I will have had two chapters up within 24 hours of each other. I really am trying my eye limits the amount of work I'm able to do, since I wear glasses in the first place, ironically the black eye has the better vision. Certain letters I'm unable to tell apart, but I still owe you guys. I hate being on hiatus and not being allowed to stare at my computer for too long so! Here is your new chapter!**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

UGH! I'm really pissed off. It's one thing for Spencer to interrupt a conversation, but Hanna interrupting a kiss.. possibly leading to something more? Just because she has an idea. This better be good. Poor Emily. I mean her body is to die for, but she's so shy that she probably won't be able to look Hanna in the eyes for a week.

"What the hell couldn't wait until tomorrow, Han?"

"Sorry, but I had an idea of how to take this bitch down." Hanna said.

"Okay Han what is it?" Em asked quietly.

"Okay so I have a theory." Hanna started.

Spencer furrowed her brows, as if Hanna had never been able to form a thought by herself.

"I saw that Spencer! You're gonna feel dumb when I-"

"HANNA."

"Jeez someone's a little snippy" shooting a wink in my direction.

I glared at her. "Whatever. Your theory?"

"The Regina George Approach." She said proudly.

Aria's jaw dropped, Emily was trying to stifle a laugh, Spencer wasn't even amused, while I was trying not to blow up.

"Hanna...this isn't Mean Girls." Spencer stated.

"No freakin kidding Spence, this is a really good idea!"

All of a sudden Emily bursted out laughing.

"Emily Fields! Don't laugh!" Hanna pouted.

"Okay, okay, relax Han. She does have an army, but no Aaron Samuels. What's our course of action?" Aria asked trying to keep a straight face.

Hanna goes on to explain possibly the dumbest idea anyone has ever conceived. I missed sex for this mess. I can see why Spencer looked at her like that. I didn't mind listening to her since Emily could no longer sit up because she was laughing so hard. Her head was in my lap and she was covering her face with her hands, trying to stop laughing.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news Hanna, but why on earth would Courtney just fall from the position she's in? It's not like she's in a social clique at school, this is real life." Spencer said fluidly.

"We've taken on her army before, remember? Anyway as soon as we cut one head off two more grow back in its place." Aria said sadly.

"Wait, did you just refer to her as the Hydra?" Spencer asked.

"The what?" Hanna questioned.

"It's part of Greek mythology. Hercules was going to have to complete twelve difficult tasks. One of them was the Hydra. The Hydra was an ugly reptilian monster that needed to be slain. The problem was that it started with three heads, but when Hercules would take one off, two would grow in its place." Spencer explained.

"So, you're trying to tell me, that a myth is more likely than taking her down Regina George style?" Hanna huffed.

"No, but that does give me an idea." Spencer replied. I could practically see the gears moving in her head.

"Spencer, as much as I want this to be over, I'm not cutting anyone's head off. That's gross." Hanna responded.

"No! Of course not! But don't you see? She applies the same tactic. As soon as we find out who we think -A is, she finds another middleman to do her bidding." She explained excitedly.

"That makes sense, but what do we have that can get the almighty -A out of her hiding place?" I asked.

"You were almost killed because of those N.A.T. Club videos right?" Spencer asked.

"No, I was nearly killed because I love Emily. Paige is the one who tried to kill me, my mother buried me." I said as I saw Emily wince in pain at my words.

"She was shouting at someone when she was burying you though?" She questioned.

"You think she was talking to Courtney? She couldn't have been. She was yelling at Paige. Her father is a deacon at the church remember? It makes more sense, although why she wouldn't say something...I'll never understand." I said.

"No, but I bet Paige had further incentive to kill you because of Courtney." Spencer reasoned

"Well, I still have the videos." I said raising an eyebrow.

"If you go and provoke her..." Spencer started.

"I don't want Alison going against Courtney." Emily suddenly declared.

"Alison _and_ the N.A.T. Club videos? That's like a jackpot for Courtney!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Emily, I'm willing to end this as soon as I can. You guys will be with me right?" I asked.

"Of course Ali, I'll be right with you." Emily said holding my hands.

"Alright..then it's settled. When should we do this?" Aria asked.

"Courtney is psychotic. What if she goes after my parents or Jason?" I asked.

"She may be everywhere, but she can't be two places at the same time."

"That doesn't really make any sense Han." Aria said.

"Well, Jason is older than you, I'm sure if your parents we're hypothetically killed, considering they don't know you're alive yet, they must have left Jason the house." Spencer explained.

"So, next week? I love Emily, but I hate being confined to one place."

"Okay, sounds good. We'll get going then." Spencer got up and put on her jacket. The others joined since they carpooled here.

Soon Emily and I were alone again.

"Sooo where were we before we were rudely interrupted." I batted my eyelashes.

Emily scooped me into her arms and carried me up the stairs. "I think I have an idea" she winked.

We weren't disturbed for the rest of that night. The only thing I was plagued by was facing Courtney, but Emily being right there made me feel so much better about it. Sure, it's gonna be a long story telling all of Rosewood about my disappearance. Making amends with people is gonna suck. Hoping I'd get a second chance with these people, would be nice. It honestly wouldn't even matter. I'd destroy my crown of Queen Bee any day to be in public with Em. That last thought brought me comfort as soon as Emily wrapped her arms around me. Yeah, that's gonna be the best part of coming back. My eyes soon fluttered shut as I peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

**How many of you think this is gonna work? I hope you enjoyed! I'm already working on the next two, because I was going to have one up every day. Anywhoooo. Like always, please review, I know I already said I'd _never_ stop this story, but a few reviews here and there doesn't hurt have a nice day! ;)**


	19. The Final Take-Down

**You guys are amazing! THE END IS FINALLY HERE. Not the story for those of you who read that sentence whilst having a panic attack. Do not fret, I will always be writing this story. Hopefully you like the way I dealt with Courtney and more answers to this story will be coming up within the next few hours/day.**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

It's possibly the most frustrating thing in the world when the girl you're hopelessly in love with is public enemy number one to a psychopath. I really hope this isn't gonna blow up in our face like the last time and she still managed slip away. Actually, this cannot fail, Courtney is dangerous and she could possibly be armed. That makes me sick to my stomach, how anyone could be deranged enough to ruin the lives of five teenage girls so terribly to the point Ali having to pretend she's dead. Hopefully after tonight it will be over. It's the big day. Spencer is very confident, more than one hundred percent sure that this is gonna work. I wouldn't let her otherwise. I don't care how much Ali is gonna risk to save us, I want her as safe as possible. I can't go through her death again, not for real this time. But we can only hope that this goes according to plan. We considered every possibility and she's in there right now, with the flash drive of all the N.A.T. Club videos and we put a wire on her. The videos Courtney so desperately wanted, hopefully she'll come get them in person.

I let my mind wander while we waited.

The first day I met Alison was one I'll always remember. She was so bold and I was so shy I could barely look at her.

_She was always so outgoing and fearless. I've always I admired that about her. _I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes for a second remembering how Ali and I became the best of friends before she told everyone else that they were also her best friends. Looking back I realized how special that made me feel...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"**__Emily hurry up!" Alison demanded "Goodness, I've met snails that were slower than you!"_

_"Sorry." I replied softly._

_Alison began climbing into the treehouse she had in her yard. _

_"Are you coming, Em?" She asks with a sudden tone of softness._

_"Are the others coming too?" I asked_

_"No, I'd rather have you to myself today if that's cool with you" she said with a wink._

_It sent shivers down my spine, it felt weird. My heart started racing too._

_"Of course it's okay, I was just wondering." I smiled_

_"Wondering what Em?" Locking her eyes with mine_

_I felt my face heat up, it never did that before around her..._

_"Um if the others were gonna come, that's all." I said hiding my obvious blush._

_"Do you want them to come?" She asked with her back to me._

_"Only if you wanted them to come. Is there any reason why it's just us today?" I managed to ask._

_She turned around to look at me with a look I've never seen before shining in her eyes._

_"You're my favorite you know." smirking as she walked towards me._

_"Really?" I couldn't help but smile._

_"Of course! It's really cute how you stand up for me when people don't have nice things to say about me. I might start calling you Killer, would that bother you?"_

_I beamed "It would never bother me."_

_She walked towards me and brushed her lips against my cheek._

_"What was that for?" I asked._

_"I love you." She said._

_"Wait, what?" I was astounded_

_"As a best friend, Em." The emotion faltering a bit after her last statement._

_"Oh! I love you too." Not even bothering to hide my blush this time._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

I held onto Hanna for dear life as I see a slim hooded figure slink inside the greenhouse.

I hear raised voices after a certain amount of time. It felt like forever because my Ali was in there, but it probably wasn't that long. Before I knew what was going on, Ali started screaming as she ran out of the greenhouse, one shot was fired causing me to stand up terrified that Ali may be dead very soon. Courtney was not far behind her firing another shot any time she thought she had a good aim. But missed every time. Courtney, unmasked and without the hood, looked exactly like Cece, except she didn't have those beauty marks on her face. On cue, Spencer called the cops and against what I was supposed to do I ran after Courtney. Hanna yelling at me to come back and Aria following close behind her. We finally caught up with them and Courtney was panting a gun raised to Ali.

"I finally have you right where I want you, bitch. This last one is for you. I'm sick and tired of running after you, and your fucking friends. This ends now. You can't..run from me..anymore." She sneered taking the safety off.

The cops came right at that moment surrounding Ali and Courtney. But before the cops could get closer to disarm Courtney, she pulled the trigger. Courtney collapsed to the ground blood oozing out of her head.

Ali ran into my arms, sobbing heavily, all I could do was hold her tight.

I overheard Spencer telling the cops that Ali was wearing a wire. The cop came over to us and Ali ripped the tape recorder off her chest and handed it to the cops. Continuing to sob heavily.

"My mom is gone Em!" She cried.

I held her tighter as she continued to sob into my shoulder the five of us all took a moment to finally collapse after all the emotional turmoil, the broken hearts, the death of loved ones, betrayal, rumors, all of it, we finally let it all out as we huddled together, letting go of all the pain we've had for the last three years.

* * *

**I was waiting so desperately to end the reign of ****Courtney. I found the opportunity to do it now, haha. Did you like how it ended? No more drama? Hmmm, that tends to keep the story interesting. How could drama not continue to brew? Of course there will be fluff eventually, but we first have to deal with Mrs. D's funeral, and a couple of other things that are completely secret to you guys for now. How will the rest of Rosewood deal with Alison's return? As always _pleaseeee_ leave me a review! Did you like it? Hate it?**** Let me know!**


	20. The Funeral

**Alison's POV**

Before Courtney was swarmed by police officers, when we were in the Green House, she wanted to make sure I died with every dirty secret she ever had. She confessed to every murder that happened in this town, including taking part in mine, she told me Cece was innocent and then killed herself. Luckily I caught all of that on tape. Cece is free to go tomorrow. The problem I have to deal with now is the loss of my mother. Hopefully this is it. I wouldn't be able to handle anything like this ever again.

I wasn't expecting this to be the reason that I finally show my face in Rosewood. This is actually the worst timing to come back. My mother never got to see me again. Now here I am at the funeral in between Jason and my father Kenneth, the girls not too far away. It's a huge blow to the heart, to lose your mother, whether you had a good relationship or a not-so-good one like mine it still hurts. She was still my mother. I chose to give a speech at the ceremony, so it's already too late to run out of the church. It's already my turn to speak.

I took a deep breath and stepped up to the podium causing a lot of people to start whispering as I, the girl that was supposed to be dead, stood before them.

"First, welcome, I didn't expect this many people here to comfort my family at this time. We greatly appreciate it. I wanted to say a few words about my mother, Jessica DiLaurentis." I looked down at what I had written, then looked up as my eyes searched the sea of faces for Emily.

She gave me a small smile, "You're doing great." She mouthed.

"My mother was...different. She was an active member in this community and possibly the strongest woman I've ever met. It's unfortunate that we never got a chance to repair our relationship with each other. I'll never get say I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've said or done, and I won't get to tell her that I love her. Things can be taken away just as easily as they were given. I know the I'm not an example of respect and kindness, but keep it in mind that what you have today, may not be there tomorrow. I'll never forget her. Wherever she is...I love you mom."

I looked at everyone in the church, some had bowed their heads in sympathy and others had tears streaming down their faces.

"Thank you." I said as I stepped down from the podium.

* * *

When the service ended, my father gave me permission to be with Emily and my friends, for emotional support. I linked arms with them I took my usual place, in between Hanna and Emily, just like old times. As soon as we walked out we were attacked by a swarm of reporters and photographers.

"Alison where were you this whole time?"

"Alison, do you think it was selfish to run from your problems."

Spencer broke away from Hanna and snatched the camera out of one of the photographers hands. "This is a funeral, leave my sister alone, and get lost. Now." She hissed chucking the camera back at the man.

I was shocked by Spencer's actions as she hustled to get me into the limo along with the rest of us.

"Spencer...thank you."

"Well, you sort of are my sister, those people are vultures. I won't allow them to attack you. That's unacceptable." She reasoned.

"Yeah, it's disgusting that people have the nerve to harass you at a funeral." Emily added as she squeezed my hand.

"Can you guys stay over? I don't want to be alone right now."

All four girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"She's still your mother, even after the horrible stuff that went on, Ali. We'll always be here." Hanna said offering a small smile.

Even more reporters were at my house as soon as we arrived. This is a complete nightmare. Emily looked infuriated. She practically lunged herself out of the limo first.

"Will you people just get the hell out of here!?" Sounding more like a demand than a request. I saw the anger and frustration in her eyes and she's never yelled like that before.

Before we could even make it through my front door a reporter started to badger me and shoved a microphone in my face.

"Stand by me? I may as well take care if this now so they'll go away."

They stood behind me as more and more reporters swarmed my porch.

"Alison DiLaurentis, presumed to be dead two years ago has come back to Rosewood. We have her here and she has agreed to finally give us some answers about her mysterious disappearance and why she never thought to go to the police. Alison what do you have to say?"

"Three years ago, I was beginning to receive threats and texts from an anonymous person. My friends have also suffered a great deal of the same threats after I was presumed to be dead. They found me and have done everything in their power to bring me back home safely." I explained.

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

"I was fifteen, I thought I could handle it on my own." I explained carefully.

"What was the motive for this deranged person? Why the five of you?"

"Cece Drake, a very good friend of mine, who was wrongfully arrested for the murder of Detective Wilden, is being released tomorrow. She had a twin, who pretended to be her so often that a stunt at a frat party got her kicked out of college. She ran around for years doing horrendous things to all of us, now she's gone and we can finally have a normal life." I said with a smile.

"Is it true someone tried to kill you?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Who?" I took a deep breath remembering my promise to Emily.

"Paige McCullers attempted to kill me, twice."

"Why?"

I paused."Because the person she liked was always in love with someone else that wasn't herself; the person she liked was in love with me. Truth is, I'm in love with the same person to this day. I couldn't act on it because there was a picture of us and there was a threat to show the entire school."

"Well, who's the lucky guy?"

I smiled. "Actually the lucky girl," I looked at my friends who gave me nods of approval. I extended my hand and took Emily's hand "she's right here, and her name is Emily Fields."

Emily blushed profusely and gave the crowd a small smile.

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"Will you be returning to Rosewood High School?"

"Yes. I've had a credible tutor and I'm caught up on all the material my friends know, it's up to Vice Principal Hackett and Vice Principal Tamborelli to allow me back to finish out the rest of junior year. I'm aware that I need to take an assessment to make sure I didn't cheat and then if I pass, I'll be allowed to return."

"When do you plan on taking this test?"

"Immediately." I responded.

* * *

"Ali, that was soooo cute that you announced your love for Emily on national television! I'm totally shipping Emison now" Hanna gushed.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Emison?"

"Really, Spence? Keep up, Emison is Emily and Alison. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." She retorted.

Aria smiled. "So does everyone have a ship name?"

"Well, yeah. Aria and Fitz are Ezria, Spencer and Toby are Spoby. There was once Paily..Emily and Paige," Hanna gagged for emphasis "but that's over and now it's Emison!" She grinned.

"What about you Han, is there anyone special in your life?" I asked.

The grin immediately vanished from her face. "Well, I'm actually the only single one, there was a boy named Caleb but we broke up, I don't want to make a fool out of myself to date again when I'm not ready."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Don't apologize, it's not like you would have known." She reasoned.

We spent the rest of the night sharing everything that happened in my absence. It was kinda soothing because it's not like anything else is gonna happen anymore. Everything was happy for once in a long time, Cece was free, Courtney was gone, and I have Emily. I think that's the best part, I can see her any time I want and don't have to worry about someone trying to kill me on my way to see her. Nationwide news, on how much I love Em. It's perfect.

"Em, are you asleep?" I called out softly.

"No, but the others are." She whispered.

"Come here and cuddle?" Emily's eyes were twinkling, like the stars on a perfect summer night and that smile that made my heart melt.

"Do you want to be the little spoon?"

"I'd like that very much." She came under the covers and she snuggled up next to me, I always felt safest in her arms, like no harm would come to me as long as I was with her. I was drifting off almost instantly.

"Em?" I whispered sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ali."

* * *

**I'm back! Sorry, I'm going through some problems right now. But I'm feeling a little better, what did you think?!**


	21. Sessions Paid Off

**Before I begin I wanna give a huge shout out to AsaMortiz, her story Stolen Sunsets: The Alluring Facade is what inspired me to write, I may have screamed a little since she commented more than once lol. Enough of that though!**

**Alison's POV**

"Miss DiLaurentis, it's nice to see you." Vice Principal Hackett said extending his hand.

I shook his hand. "Thank you, sir."

"You've changed remarkably!" He commented.

"Yeah, well pretending to be dead so a deranged psychopath doesn't kill you, tends to change a person." I replied.

"Uh...right. So are you ready for your exam?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." I smiled.

* * *

"Wow, this score is phenomenal," He shook his head. "are you sure you want to go into junior year? With a score like this you could be a senior."

"No, thank you. I'd like to graduate with my friends, if that's no trouble for you." I replied politely.

"Okay, welcome back to Rosewood High School, Miss DiLaurentis. Have a nice vacation."

"Thank you sir, it's good to be back."

I walked out of the school and waited for Jason, he was supposed to pick me up from school after my exam. Soon enough he pulled up.

"Hey you, did you pass?"

"Yes!" I almost hugged him I was so happy. "Could you drop me off at Emily's? I wanna tell her first."

"Sure," he said as he started to drive towards Emily's house. "uh it's good to have you back..Ali."

"I missed you too Jason." I smirked.

"Any plans for your birthday?" He asked.

"...could you take me to get my license?"

"Want me to teach you how to drive?" He offered.

"I mean don't feel obligated. I was horrible to you, and I'm sorry."

He laughed. "We both got on each other's nerves. I made some bad choices with my life, you had every right to be terrible to me."

We pulled up to Emily's house. "Thanks Jason. Em can drop me off."

"Right, see you later."

I got out of the car and waited for him to drive away before pulling out my phone and calling Emily. She picked up on the second ring.

**"Ali! How did it go?"**

**"I passed Em, I come back after spring break."**

**"Oh my gosh! Yay! I'm coming to see you right now."**

**"I'm already here. Come outside."**

Emily was out of her house in maybe two seconds flat. She grinned and hung up as soon as she saw me.

"I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed giving me a huge hug.

"Do you wanna see my schedule?" I smirked.

"Yes!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm and handed her my schedule.

"Oh my gosh we have every class together" she beamed.

"Wait really?"

"Yeah! Oh my gosh this is so exciting!"

"Why don't you round up the girls and we can meet at Spencer's house and celebrate?" I asked.

* * *

"Ali passed the test. She's coming back after vacation." Emily announced.

"No way! That's awesome!" Aria exclaimed.

"Wooooo!" Hanna cheered.

"Well I see Hanna's very excited, but how about you Spence?" Emily questioned.

"I'm speechless." Spencer smiled.

"Spencer Hastings is speechless?" I smirked.

"Don't let it go to your head. Alison your head is big enough." She retorted.

"Hey! She has a perfectly normal sized head Spencer!" Emily defended.

"It's just an expression, although that was pretty cute. You're still my killer, I love you Em."

"Are we gonna see a kiss?" Hanna smirked.

"Didn't you see enough of us a few weeks ago?" I challenged.

Emily went bright red. "Can we not talk about that?"

"I caught them doing it...well sort of, Emily was on t-" Hanna started

"HANNA!" Emily shouted.

"Why are you so embarrassed, you have like the best body ever." Hanna said.

"I don't like thinking about my friends seeing me naked." Emily insisted.

"Hanna!" Spencer shouted.

"Wow. Why doesn't everyone gang up on me today." She stated sarcastically.

"We're not ganging up on you, Han. We just think it's a little unreasonable to expose their sex life. Right guys?" Aria reasoned.

"Yeah, even I thought it was a little inappropriate." I said. "Maybe privately we can discuss some things, but Emily doesn't like to be asked. As long as it's okay with you, Em."

She nodded her head.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's party!" Hanna yelled.

Hanna brought whiskey and movies to Spencer's barn. I'm a heavyweight so it's not really a big deal, but I'm worried about Emily. She has the worst alcohol tolerance like, ever. In fact I'd go as far to say she has _no alcohol tolerance. _She's so cute though. It was pretty damn strong whiskey too.

"Jeez Hanna, how strong is this?" Spencer asked "I feel like I have heartburn."

"I dunno. I got it outta my mom's liquor cabinet." She laughed. "I found this hysterical drinking game where the most sober person wins. Should we play Ali?"

"Dunno why you're asking me, but does everyone else wanna play?"

"I'm in." Spencer said quirking an eyebrow. "I'm so gonna win this."

"Pretty sure Emily is gonna lose!" Hanna teased.

"Oh it's on Hanna!" Emily challenged.

"Okay everyone come here. The rules are basic, "If you answer yes to any of the following questions: DRINK. "Em you owe us a kiss if you lose." She smirked. "With tongue"

"Well, at least I don't lose either way!" I laughed.

"Oh shut up. What's the first question Han?" Aria asked.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Okay that was lame, we have all had boyfriends." Spencer said dryly.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Hanna's smirk appeared.

Emily laughed as we both took a shot.

"Have you ever gotten a bad grade on your report card"

Everyone but Spencer took a shot. This went on and on and Emily was swaying her head with the drunkest smile plastered on her face. I'm pretty wasted too.

"I'm winning." Spencer said in a sing song voice.

"Shaddup Spence. Alright last question, how many of you have actually been to the kissing rock?" Hanna slurred.

"That can't possibly be a question on there Hanna." I hiccuped.

"It never said you couldn't improvise!" Hanna shouted. "How many of you have actually been to the kissing rock?"

I looked at Emily "Well, cheers Em." We clinked glasses and downed the final shot.

"Haaaaa Emily loses! Kiss her ya loser!" Hanna teased.

"I loooove you Ali," her breath smells powerfully like whiskey as she leaned her head against mine.

"I love you too."

"Ewwwwww mushy squash just kiss already!" Hanna shouted.

Emily gently ran her fingers to the back of my head and pulled me close until out lips touched, apparently Emily gets more excited when she's drunk she had her hand up my shirt by the time Hanna was yelling at us to stop.

Well, you wanted a kiss." I said breathlessly. "You got it."

Emily was grinning stupidly at Hanna and laid her head in my lap. Her long hair just begging for me to touch it, maybe it's because I'm drunk. I can't stop touching Emily.

"Hey, want the couch? I'll try my best to help Emily up." Aria offered a helpful smile.

"Yeah, sure. Ready? One..two..three" I pushed as Aria pulled. Successfully getting Emily off me. Aria was staggering under the size of Emily and I guess I was somewhat amused by it, since she's 5'2 on her best day and my Emily is 5'8.

"Ali, a little help please! I don't wanna drop Emily." She said warily.

I pushed myself off the ground and my knees buckled a little "Woah," I said as I stumbled until finding my footing "okay Ar I'm coming, relax."

I took the rest of the weight on my shoulder as we dragged her to the couch. "Jesus Em, deadweight much?"

"Hahahaha" tears came, out of her eyes she was laughing so hard. So I started to laugh too.

* * *

"You guys are weiiiird." Hanna slurred.

"Awwww Hanna! You can be our third spoon!" Emily teased.

"Ugh. You guys are so cute together it's almost gross." I'm taking the floor. I get sick in the morning after a night of drinking, remember?"

"Yeahhh I remember now." I said. "Spence!"

No answer. _Maybe she didn't hear me..._

"_Spencerrrr_!" I said much louder.

"Yeah!?"

"Do you have stuff for a hangover smoothie and coffee for tomorrow?" I shouted.

"Yes, a Hastings is always prepared!" She shouted back.

I laughed. _Of course_ I thought

"Thanks!" We'll be fine tomorrow Han, after you get sick that is." I assured.

"Ugh, goodnight guys, this was awesome." Hanna yawned.

We all agreed. Emily had her arms wrapped around my waist and her head on my stomach.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too."

I bent down to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"Goodnight Em."

* * *

**Heyyy guys! Sorry for disappearing again, I'm only human :/ but what did you think? The next couple chapters will have some drama! Other than that it'll be the Emison fluff everyone has been waiting for, although this chapter was quite fluffy. Anyway, catch you guys on the next chapter and review please :)**


	22. First Day Back

**Shoutout to all of you that have read and reviewed my story, it makes me happy that my writing gives a positive effect on others.**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Just as ready as I'll ever be." She replied with a sigh.

"Listen, don't worry about what other people think. It won't matter in the next three years what they ever said anyway." I said, trying to comfort her.

* * *

We walked into the building and everyone stopped what he or she was doing. Mouths were agape and I heard some whistling.

"Well this is extremely awkward." She whispered to me.

"Don't worry about it. Just be the smooth Alison DiLaurentis you always are." I smiled as I started piling books into my locker.

I overheard Sean Ackard scoff "Dyke." And before I knew it Ali was in his face.

"Did you have something to say?" She demanded.

"I said dyke-"

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down to stare her straight in the eyes.

"Listen, you church frolicking prick, I'm not a dyke. I love Emily. I always have. Don't you goddamn forget it that I'm still Alison DiLaurentis and I know everyone's secrets. Don't fuck up again and say things that could get you in trouble. _Are. We. Clear. Sean."_

He quickly nodded his head with a look of fear in his eyes, knowing fully what Alison could do to him. She shoved him backwards into a locker and made her way back to me.

_It's hot when she's protective._ I thought.

"I saw red, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you already within an hour-"

I cut her off with a kiss and she tangled her fingers in my hair.

"There's the power couple!" Hanna grinned as she approached us with the rest of our friends close by.

I blushed furiously and fixed my hair while she made a more smooth recovery than I did..as always.

"Power couple, huh?" She smirked.

"Han, we're just like everyone else." I said.

"Oh come on Em, don't be so modest. It's nationwide news that the two hottest girls in school are finally together, if that doesn't scream power couple then I don't know what does." Hanna winked.

"Wait, Hanna, did you just say Emily and Ali are hot?" Spencer laughed.

"Every girl has an opinion on another girl. It's not gay to have a girl crush, Spencer." Hanna stated in an annoyed tone. "Jenna Marbles said so."

Spencer laughed even harder. "Who's Jenna Marbles?"

"She's a YouTube sensation. She's wicked funny and she has millions of people that watch her, and she makes a new video every Wednesday." Hanna defended. "Gimme your phone, because you clearly don't know the meaning of life or Sexual Wednesday."

Hanna pulled up 'Girl Crushes' by Jenna Marbles and Hanna was right, how did I live my life without Jenna Marbles? I was doubled over in laughter with Aria and Ali struggling to hold me up.

"See, Spence? I told you so!" Hanna exclaimed

"Emily please, I'm really small and Ali can barely hold you up all by herself!" Aria winced.

"Jeez, way to sell a girl out Aria." She faked a hurt expression.

"You can come to the gym with me, babe." I said finally being able to stand up straight.

"You do a pretty good job of making me sweat on your own" she whispered in my ear.

Chills went down my spine and a familiar heat rushed to my face.

"Em are you okay? You're redder than a tomato." Spencer asked.

"Uh yeah. Don't worry about it Spence."

* * *

I was on my way to the pool and I already forgot to tell Ali I had swim practice. I'll just text her before she waits around my car for me to not show up. I never wanna upset her.

_**Hey I forgot to tell you I have swim practice after school. Think you could catch a ride with Spencer so you don't have to hang around here?**_

_**Aww no Emmy time? :(**_

_**Emmy time? Sounds like something my dad would say haha.**_

_**No time to spend with you and your legs? ;)**_

_**I can't skip practice today.**_

_**Is it possible to persuade you to skip? ;)**_

_**You can try, haha.**_

_**Wow, I didn't even plan anything. I was expecting you to say no :(**_

_**See you after practice then?**_

_**I'll be waiting ;***_

_**I love you :)**_

_**I love you too Em ;)**_

* * *

As I was changing back into my clothes, my phone buzzed I slid my thumb across the screen and opened the message. It was a picture of Ali in black lace lingerie. I felt a huge wave of heat rush to my center. I shuddered. I could be with Ali a thousand years and I'd still feel the same.

_**My place or yours?**_

_**Well it would be a little silly to walk out of my house, knock on your door and explain to your mother why I'm dressed like this. But if you're into that I can go to your place ;)**_

_**Ha ha very funny. Be there in 10.**_

_**Well, don't kill yourself trying to get here faster, I'll be in my room. I love you.**_

_**Okay **_

"Lady Sharks! We have a new girl on the team! This is Sydney Driscoll." Coach Fulton bellowed snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see a pair of eyes suddenly locked with mine. I closed out of my messages only leaving my home screen on display.

She had long dark brown hair that cascaded past her shoulders, brown eyes and full lips. She's a pretty girl but she's nothing compared to my Ali.

"Hi, I'm Sydney." She introduced as she extended her hand.

"Emily Fields." I said politely while shaking her hand.

"Wait the same Emily that was on the news ?" She asked.

"If you're talking about the newscast involving Alison DiLaurentis, yes."

"She's really cute, what are my chances with her?" She smirked.

_How dare she?_ I thought to myself.

"None. She's my girlfriend." I replied coldly.

"Oh, my bad, I'm already stepping on people's toes and it's my first day here." She looked away sadly.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I thought you were deliberately trying to piss me off. I waited for a very long time to be with her."

"Aww that's sweet, is she your first love?"

"Actually, yes." I felt myself blush.

"Well. Since the two prettiest girls are taken, do you think you can help me out?"

"Yeah, I actually have a friend that you might like. Meet me at the Brew tomorrow and I'll introduce you two."

"Here let me enter my number into your contacts." She said quickly typing her information in.

"You prefer Syd?"

"Yeah and you should go, Ali just told you she's starting to get tired."

I snatched my phone out of her hands. "You really mastered stepping on people's toes. Don't read my messages."

* * *

I pulled up to Ali's house, ran inside and opened her bedroom door.

"Hey, there was a new girl that got on the swim team. I got caught up in a conversation. But I'm here now and I'm so sor-"

Ali jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and silenced me with a kiss full of passion, love, and want.

"Shhhh...it's okay. As long as you're here I'm happy." Her eyes darker with lust.

"You're amazing. Would you consider being together forever?"

"Remember the end of Great Expectations?" Looking into my eyes.

I could feel the heat from her center through my shirt.

"Yeah, Pip gets Estella in the end. But how exactly does that answer my question?"

"I never thought I'd be with you, Em. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"We can save this for tomorrow if you'd like. I'm pretty sleepy."

"Sure, my shirt is wet anyway." I winked taking it off and tossing it to the floor. "I waited all day to be here."

* * *

**As always please leave a review or shoot me a PM or catch me on twitter xAliciaLincolnx and we can DM or if you wanna text just ask for my number.**


	23. Samara & Sydney

**Emily's POV**

It was a little nerve-wracking to explain that I was setting up the new girl Sydney with another girl after school today to Alison. I half expected steam to come out of her ears, but I'll just leave it as I was very pleasantly surprised at her answer.

"Em, you're so sweet. You really go out of your way to help people." She smiled.

"Well, since we're not keeping anything from each other, I'm also trying to set her up because she made some comments about you that were inappropriate." I explained.

I saw her whole demeanor change as soon as I said the last part of my sentence. "Really, like what?" She crossed her arms.

"Even though she saw you on the news, she still asked me what her chances were with you." I replied.

"That's incredibly rude, did she say or do anything else?" Her face contorted in disgust and annoyance.

"No, but she did go through my messages with you, although she claims she just saw a banner with a preview of your text saying that you were waiting for me."

"I don't like this girl already. She sounds like trouble." She grimaced.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly, that's why I'm trying to get her a girlfriend so she'll stay the hell away from us."

"I've waited far too long for a relationship with you, nobody is ever going to come between us without a fight." She assured.

* * *

I don't know why I was so nervous to text her. Maybe because things didn't end very well, what if she changed her number? It's now or never. I got ready to compose a text to Samara.

**_Hey_**

**_Hi, it's been a while Em Bear_**

**_Yeah, I'm sorry about you know, everything that happened._**

**_I just don't understand why you did it._**

**_Well, I could explain it to you. But it's very complicated to do over text. I want you to meet someone. Could you meet me at the Brew?_**

**_Okay Emily, as long as I get an explanation and a ride there, I'll meet whoever you want me to meet._**

**_You're a lifesaver, Samara._**

**_Don't mention it, Em?_**

**_Yeah?_**

**_I still have feelings for you._**

* * *

Oh god, Samara still has feelings for me and Sydney has feelings for Ali. This could get very complicated and it only makes me more nervous to be in the same room as Sydney and Samara. I drove to her hour and she got into the front seat.

"Hi Emily!" She smiled.

"Hi, so I owe you a huge apology but I can explain."

The whole car ride to the Brew I explained everything from -A blackmailing me to give her friend my number, to where I currently stand in a relationship with Alison.

"So, you clearly don't want to get back together." She said sadly.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm finally with the girl I've been waiting my whole life to be with."

"Alison DiLaurentis? I thought she was dead." She looked confused.

"Well, she's not dead, she was hiding from -A. But now that the terrorist that is -A is out of our lives we can continue a life that's somewhat normal." I explained.

"Oh."

"But I want to introduce you to someone. I know it doesn't really make up for my mistakes but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"You're not taking me to meet Alison are you?"

"No! I mean, that would be awkward. Ali wouldn't be pleased. But if you do want to meet her sometime, I can arrange that to happen." I offered a smile.

"Sounds good Em Bear."

* * *

We finally arrived at the Brew and Sydney was sitting at a table. I waved to her and she immediately stood up.

"Samara, this is Sydney Driscoll. She's new in town. Sydney, this is Samara Cook" I introduced.

"Well, its good to meet a friend of Emily's." She smiled warmly.

I mentally cringed at the thought of Sydney being my friend but shook it off. If they have each other nothing will get in the way of my relationship with Ali.

"You're really pretty." Sydney blurted out.

"Thank you, you're pretty cute too." She winked.

"I'm going to get drinks, what do you guys want?" I asked.

"Oh, a water is fine with me." Sydney answered.

"Actually, can I get a Coke? If you dont mind of course." Samara asked politely.

"No problem." I smiled.

* * *

"Samara and Sydney really hit it off" I excitedly told Ali.

"Who is this Samara girl?" Ali asked.

"Oh, we kinda were a thing a year ago. Nothing serous though, I had a feeling you were still out there." I explained.

Ali blushed. "I still can't believe I was always in your heart, even when everyone believed I died."

"You'll always be my number one. Don't you ever forget that." I smiled. "Oh, are you coming to my swim meet tonight? It's the last one this year."

"Of course, I'll be the loudest one there." She winked. "even though I already know you're gonna win" kissing my forehead.

"You're so sweet when you want to be."

"I'm normally mean?" She faked being hurt.

"No, just a little reserved." I smirked.

"What time is your swim meet?"

"It's at seven." I looked at the clock, "Speaking of which I should probably get going." I said biting my lip.

"I'll be there Em, no doubt about it. I just need to take care of a couple things before I get there." She winked.

"One for good luck?" I pouted.

She pulled me in for a kiss that took my breath away.

"Good luck, Killer."

_I can't believe she forgot today's my birthday._

* * *

**Uh oh, Ali has stuff to take care of! What do you think she has in mind? Leave a review with a guess! Until then I'll catch you on the next chapter! It's gonna be uber fluffy :)**


	24. The Question

**Alison's POV**

Today is April 24th, which means it's Emily's birthday today. She looked a little upset, when she left for her meet. The reason for that is because I convinced her that I forgot her birthday. That gives me some time to call Hanna. What better way to finish off her season with a win and the most important question you could ask a girl in High School as part of her gift? She picked up on the second ring.

**_Hey Ali, what's up?_**

**_Hey Han, listen, could you get me a dozen roses? I'll pay you as soon as you get here. I kinda need your help with something._**

**_Did something happen between you and Emily?_**

**_No_.** I smiled to myself.

**_What's going on then?_**

**_I'll explain when you get here._**

**_Okay! I'll be there in 20._**

* * *

We hung up. I grabbed two poster boards out of the back of my closet. I made them earlier this week, but did a really good job of hiding them from Emily. I smiled, the first one said: "Happy Birthday My Love" in cursive, I had traced over my script with glue and put glitter on each letter with a single color of the rainbow. The other one said: "Prom?" in the same script but larger and the glitter was in the Rosewood Sharks colors, well close enough to it, I substituted white for silver. I chose one a red strapless dress with red heels. I put on my makeup making sure to especially put on red lipstick, her favorite.

Hanna banged on the front door, and I hustled to open the door. She had red roses, perfect!

"Wow, you look hot. What happened?" She smirked.

I dug into my wallet and gave her the money I owed her for the roses. "Nothing happened. Emily believes I didn't remember her birthday today, follow me."

I took her upstairs and her jaw dropped. "Aww Ali that's so sweet, Happy Birthday My Love? She's gonna love it!"

"I think she might be floored with my other surprise." I smirked.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" She asked.

I just held up the sign and Hanna was almost on the floor herself.

"Awwww Ali! You're gonna Prompose?" She beamed.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise, I said I'd come to her meet tonight, could you give me a lift?" I asked.

"Of course! You should totally come inside before she's about to dive in. It'll look like you just made a 'Go Emily' sign, you guys are so cute together" She smiled.

"Should I wait at the finish line once she gets out? I know she's gonna win." I smirked.

"No, you should stand on the opposite side! I'll point you out when she finishes the race." Hanna offered.

"I'm glad you're still my friend Hanna, even though I was terrible to you, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it, as long as you treat Emily right, we won't ever have problems." She grinned.

* * *

We arrived at the school and Hanna got a text from Aria called asking where we were and that Emily was getting anxious.

"We just got here." Hanna answered.

"Well, hurry up! Emily is up in like five minutes!" She panicked.

"Okay calm down we're running inside now." Hanna assured.

"Han, let's go."

We hurried into the gym and I just caught the stare of Emily, I smiled and mouthed _"I love you"_

She grinned and dove into the water, she was really fast, as I promised I was the loudest one there.

"The winner is Emily Fields! Beating her personal time by six seconds!" The announcer bellowed.

Emily got out and Hanna pointed across the pool to me. I held up the Happy Birthday sign. I earned a lot of Awww's from the crowd. She walked over to me pretty quickly, when she was close enough I dropped that poster board to reveal the one that said: "Prom?" The crowd cheered and tears streamed down Emily's face as she quickly nodded her head as a yes, making the crowd cheer even louder than before as she kissed me. I pulled the roses out from behind my back.

"I love you!" I shouted over the crowd hoping she'd hear me.

"I love you too! This is the best birthday ever!" She cried and held me close.

* * *

"Ali that was so beautiful!" Aria exclaimed.

"That was so perfect." Spencer smiled.

"Hey, Hanna helped. I would have missed the meet entirely if she didn't come pick me up. She also helped me get the flowers." I grinned.

"I'm so happy, Ali! I thought you had forgotten my birthday was today. I wouldn't have minded as long as you could show up to me meet." She said through tears of happiness.

"Tell her what color to wear!" Hanna shouted.

"I wanted to make you happy, Em. I love you." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna be the lady in red." I winked.

"The crowd went wild. I think you made everyone happy!' Hanna smirked.

"As long as Emily is happy, I'm happy too." I said happily. "I didn't really plan anything else as special as a Promposal, Em, but I got some of your favorite movies that we could watch." I said sadly.

"That's plenty special Ali, let me just get changed and I'll be right back guys."

* * *

"You two are so sweet together, Emily are you gonna drive Ali to her place? Although we don't mind driving your car to Ali's so you'll have it later." Aria offered.

"That's okay, I'll take my car." Emily said. "I have the best girlfriend ever." She beamed.

"No, I think I do Em, you're the best." I insisted.

"All right lovebirds, we'll see you later." Spencer teased.

"Bye guys!" Emily called over her shoulder.

I gave Hanna a hug. "Thank you so much Han, I couldn't have done this without you."

Emily took my hand and lead me to her car, opening the door for me. "It's your birthday, I should be treating you like a princess, Em."

"Well, I don't mind getting the door for my girlfriend, Ali. I'm really excited about watching movies with you."

"Okay, I'm sorry I couldn't plan anything else. I'm still only seventeen, I would have loved to do more with you than be so plain and ordinary by just watching your favorite movies in my room."

"I think it's perfect." She smiled.

* * *

We were in the middle of the second horror movie when Emily leaned over to kiss me. I returned it excitedly, but before it got to the point of no return I stopped.

"What's the matter?" She looked concerned.

"I kinda lied. I did have something else planned, Em. I was just waiting for the right time to do it." I smirked. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, okay" She smiled. "I'll be right where you left me."

I rushed to my kitchen, thankfully Jason went to California and my dad is on a business trip, so it doesn't look shady. I pulled two things out of my refrigerator and ran back up the stairs.

I opened my door to see Emily in purple lace lingerie. My face was hot. "Em..where did you? How?"

"Hanna took me shopping yesterday. She thought it would help surprise you. Um..do you like it?"

"Purple looks good on you. No, purple looks...sexy on you. I love it."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist. "So what did you have planned?" she whispered in my ear.

"Your favorite fruit is still cherries right? The ones that would come on an ice cream sundae?" I asked a little nervous on the inside.

"You remembered my favorite fruit after all these years?" She was surprised.

"Yes, now get on the bed." I ordered.

"Oh, okay." Sliding herself onto my bed looking a little confused.

I lifted myself up and slid my body over Emily's. She took a moment to slide the dress off my body. Before pulling me gently toward her extremely soft lips which I happily obliged to press mine firmly against. She opened her mouth, allowing me to slide my tongue in to explore every inch of her mouth. I pulled away and retrieved the two things I got out of the fridge. Whipped cream and cherries.

Emily had a very surprised and confused look on her face. I almost laughed her expression.

"I read to do something like this is in Cosmopolitan Magazine. I kinda wanted to try it. Are you comfortable with this?" I asked.

She quickly nodded her head in agreement. "Y-yeah."

I smirked, kissing my way down her neck, past her toned stomach, and slowly pulled her panties off. Shaking the can I slowly spread the whipped cream over her center and covered her upper thighs.

"Ready?"

She nodded her head, squirming under the cold whipped cream.

"Tell me to stop if I hurt you or you don't like it. Okay?"

"O-okay." She nodded.

I kissed her tenderly on the lips before making my way down to her center, slowly licking the whipped cream off her upper thighs stopping once I got to her center and skipping over it to slowly lick clean the other thigh. I picked a cherry and offered it to Em, happily accepting it. I took another one and squeezed the cold juice out of it onto her sweet spot, diving into the warm wet center that now tasted of cherries.

Emily arched her back moaning loudly, I struggled to hold down her hips as her body was shaking with pleasure. I finished licking off all the whipped cream from and slid my tongue inside her.

"A-Ali don't stop" she whispered through short breaths.

I quickened my pace making her moan louder and louder. Her hands moved from a death grip on my sheets into my hair holding my close to her center making sure I don't move.

"Oh god Ali" she moaned.

I gently scraped my nails down her stomach, pulling her legs over my shoulders, not wanting to lose contact as I began alternating licking and sucking her sweet spot.

"Ali" she screamed as she finally came, her body convulsing wildly, as waves of pleasure passed all throughout her body. I continued to suck and lick up all her juices until she screamed once again, and her breathing returned to normal.

I crawled back up to Emily's face and kissed her softly before resting my head on her chest. "Happy Birthday Em."

* * *

**What did you think of Ali's Promposal? Leave a review of what you thought! You're allowed to leave your thoughts and opinions you know, I'll catch you on the next chapter and have a splendid day or night or whatever time it is where you are! :)**


	25. I'm Happy

**Emily's POV**

The Saturday morning sun shone through the window, blinding me with all the memories of last night. My thighs were sticky and my room smelled faintly of cherries. Ali was still sound asleep on my chest. I couldn't have had a better birthday than I did yesterday. The girl of my dreams remembered my birthday, we watched all my favorite movies and she asked me to prom in front of an entire crowd of people and the signs were perfect. Everything was perfect. I can't believe how well she planned all of this. It's almost as great as that time she took all of us to the the Jersey Shore on the Fourth of July.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Are you sure you two don't want to get on the roller coaster?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, Em and I just ate, it wouldn't be pleasant to be sick on the ride. We'll wait for you." Alison smiled.

"Suit yourself, Alison." Spencer stated taking the rest of the girls into the line.

"Em, I wanna take you somewhere." She said grabbing my hand leading me under the pier.

"Ali, what are we doing under here?" I asked.

"People always come under here." She smirked. "Remember what I said in the tree house?"

"Yes, that I'm your favorite. I didn't tell the others that." I blushed rubbing my arm nervously.

Without warning she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, not like the one on the cheek but on the lips. I melted into the kiss after a second of confusion I wrapped my arms around her waist.

The fireworks went off, like the actual fireworks, she pulled away.

"Did you feel that?" I asked

"I felt something too...but we shouldn't tell the others what we did."

"Why?"

"They wouldn't understand why I always sneak you away from them." She took my hand and went back up to the pier. "Win me a prize?" She smirked.

I put a dollar on the table for the game. I cocked my arm back and let the ball fly, knocking over all the milk jugs in one toss.

"We have a winner!" The attendant shouted. "Pick any prize you want!"

"What would you like, Ali?"

"Hmmm...I've always wanted an oversized bear." She winked.

"The giant bear, please." I said politely.

"I love you Em."

"I love you too." I blushed.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

I bent over to gently kiss Ali. Her eyes fluttered open then shut again enjoying her good morning kiss. She still tasted of cherries and whipped cream.

"Good morning." I said after I broke the kiss.

"Morning, did you like your birthday gift?" She smirked.

"Saying I loved it would be the understatement of the year." I winked.

"I'm glad you loved it" She said sleepily.

"I need to shower, I'm wicked sticky and sweaty." I said.

"Noooo, stay here." She groaned.

I wiggled myself free and picked her up. "We'll shower together."

"Mmmmm I love you Emily Fields." She mumbled.

"I love you too, Alison DiLaurentis."

* * *

We took a shower that lasted longer than expected, not that I'm complaining. I left my hair damp and put on light makeup while Ali dried her hair. I checked my phone and I had a new text from Hanna.

_**How did last night go? ;)**_

_**Amazing! She had a surprise for me too. I can't believe you kept our ideas from each other!**_

_**Am I allowed to come over?**_

_**Yeah, I'm sure Ali wants to thank you too.**_

_**Make sure the both of you are decent this time!**_

_**Hanna...**_

_**Sorry! I'll be there soon!**_

I locked my phone.

"Ali! Hanna is coming over!" I called to her.

"Perfect! I wanted to thank her for helping me out yesterday. When did she say she'd be here?" She shouted through the door.

"She said soon, I don't know if that means she's watching us through the window or she's ten minutes away. She's kinda unpredictable." I shouted.

"Well, that's enough for me not to take any chances like the last time!"

I felt a blush overcome me thinking about Hanna barging in on me and Ali, but abruptly stopped by someone banging on the door.

"I think that's Hanna! I hope you're dressed!"

I walked down Alison's stairs and opened the door to find Hanna with coffee and breakfast.

"Hey you, you're glowing." Hanna smirked.

"Yeah, thanks Han." I blushed.

"So how was it?" Giving me a a knowing look.

"Perfect, amazing and everything in between." I grinned.

"I've never seen you like this. It's totally great."

"I'm happy, Han."

Ali came down the stairs, made eye contact with me, and winked. She always knows how to send chills up my spine.

"Hi Han, how are you."

"Oh shush, spill. How was last night?"

"When there's a word better than 'wow' I'll let you know." Giving her a smirk.

"You two are the greatest together. I wish I had what you two have."

"I could probably find you a girl, if you really want me to Hanna."

"No offense, but I like boys. I'm all set." She said uncomfortably.

"Is Hanna Marin uncomfortable?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Stop doing that! It reminds me of Spencer when you do that!" She exclaimed.

"Well, we are related." She said rolling her eyes.

"What?!" Hanna and I said in unison.

* * *

"Her father had an affair with my mother, Jason is half a Hastings." She said as if it was something we already knew.

"So that makes you and Spencer...?" I began to ask.

"I'm not _directly_ related to Spencer, but Jason is our half brother. I don't think I understand how that works, but I'm not a Hastings, if that helps." She explained.

"Not really, but didn't Melissa...?" Hanna started

"And Jason date? Yes. But she didn't know at the time." She finished.

"Ewwwww. How does that fly over a Hastings head?" Hanna grimaced.

"If I could answer that, I would. I don't like to think about it." Ali shuddered. "It's gross."

"OH, I brought coffee!" She remembered.

"Awwww, you remembered our favorites!" Ali exclaimed.

"French Caramel right? It's been a while since I ordered you a coffee" Hanna smirked.

"Yes, that's exactly right." Ali smiled.

"So..does Spencer know that you're sort of related?" I asked.

"Yeah, it took her longer to figure out, I wasn't very direct at first. I mean, none of you besides Spencer and I have siblings, but would you drop a bomb like that and be so direct?" She asked.

"Well, when you put it that way, no. I wouldn't wanna have a bomb of any kind dropped on me." Hanna said sipping on her coffee. "It was nice spending some time with you two, glad I helped. I have to be somewhere, text you later."

With that, we went back upstairs and cuddled for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

**Hi guys! What did you think? Sorry for the smut last chapter, I'm debating whether to take it down or not. Leave a review for me please, tell me what your thoughts are, if you like where I'm going with this, please say so. :)**


	26. Prom

**Emily's POV **

Tonight is the night of prom. Spencer wanted to get Toby ready, so that left Hanna and Aria to get me and Alison ready for prom. Aria was going to help Ali and Hanna was gonna help me. Which I guess is fair. Ali is really worked up and nervous and needs an actual chill pill. I'm in need of a serious pep talk that Hanna is the best at giving to others. The disaster that would happen if they were to switch places I'd be going to prom in tears with an infuriated Ali.

"Do you think Ali is okay?" I asked.

"Em, she's in good hands. If Aria was any more zen, I swear she might be smoking weed." Hanna said.

"You think Aria smokes weed?!" I asked nervously.

"Jesus Em! I almost took your eye out, you have to settle down if I have a pencil in my hand. Gosh, I was only making an anthology." Hanna panicked.

"I think you mean analogy..Han." I laughed.

"Anthology, analogy same thing." She insisted.

"Okay Han." I laughed. "Whatever you say."

"Open your eyes. Ali is gonna melt when she sees you because you are so HOT!" Hanna smirked.

"Thank you so much for all your help Han." Pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Don't thank me now, that dress is perfect. It shows off a good amount of back and your legs too." Hanna complimented.

"What is it with you guys and my legs?" I laughed.

"Ali likes your legs, they're smooth, toned, why do you think we worship your legs?" Hanna stated.

"You're quite the catch, Em." She winked.

"Thanks Han" I smiled.

* * *

The doorbell all of a sudden rang.

"Well, go get it, your bride is on the other side!"

I blushed. "Han..."

I opened the door and Alison looks so beautiful and our dresses matched.

I pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Ali, you're so unbelievably-" I started

"You too Em, are you ready?" Her eyes were looking dark they looked like they were full of desire.

"Like I said, power couple. You both look hot." Hanna winked.

"Thanks Han, well, your chariot awaits babe." She held my hands and brought me into her new car.

* * *

She took me back to the highest point of Rosewood and put the car in park and shut off the engine.

"So, Emily Fields is my date to the prom." She smiled.

"Yeah, and Alison DiLaurentis is my extremely beautiful date." I grinned.

"You really think I look beautiful Em?" She asked.

"Ali, I'd still think you're beautiful with no make up on and dressed in the scrubbiest attire possible." I replied honestly.

"Awww, I absolutely love you, babe." She kissed me on the cheek.

"I mean every single word of it." I smiled.

"You are stunning, Em." She complimented.

"I almost had a panic attack because I thought you were gonna stand me up." She blurted out.

"Ali, I could never stand anyone up, especially you. I was near an anxiety attack, but it makes it better that you're here with me." I said lightly kissing her forehead.

"You really mean it?" Her eyes threatening to spill tears.

"I'd never lie to you, Alison." I smiled.

* * *

We pulled up and walked inside hand in hand and well, let's just say, jaws hit the floor.

Sydney had brought Samara, and she thanked me for bringing them together, truth be told they were a beautiful couple, they really look like they love each other. Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were practically in hysterics and Toby told us we looked beautiful.

"So how are you liking your first dance together?" Aria shouted over the music.

"I think it's awesome, thanks for helping me get ready Aria." Ali yelled back.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me get ready Han, I was really nervous!" I shouted.

"I won't ever understand why you would be nervous! You two are the cutest couple in school!" Spencer complimented.

"I'd do anything for you Em, I don't mind getting you ready!" Hanna hollered.

"Emily can I talk to you for a second?" Ali whispered in my ear.

"Of course!" I said.

She took me outside and gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever gotten in my entire life.

"What was that for?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"For being so sweet and kind, I'm..really in love with you Emily." She said

"I'm in love with you too Ali." I said quietly. "You're single-handedly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and got the opportunity to meet. It's almost unreal how well things are going between us."

I cupped her face and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Let's go back inside so I can show off my amazing girlfriend." She winked taking my hand and we walked back inside.

* * *

Alison dragged me to the gazebo where they would take our pictures for prom. They looked like they were gonna come out beautiful.

The night was perfect, it took everything in me not to make love to her right in the middle of the dance floor. But we had our first slow dance together which was super romantic. We danced pretty much all night. It was almost like a dream, I have the most beautiful girl in the universe as my date, and the music just stopped for Vice Principal Tamborelli to announce the Prom King and Queen. I'm positive that Alison is gonna win. She deserves it.

"Surprisingly, an overwhelming amount of people want a change, this year, there is no Prom King, but rather two Prom Queens." He announced.

I held my breath in suspense.

"This years first official Prom Queens are..Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields! Congratulations girls! Come on up, we have two tiaras up here for you!"

Alison took my hand as we made it to the makeshift stage. We were both crowned and we held our hands up in the air earning cheers from the entire school, but our friends were the loudest, this is almost the best night of my entire life. Alison DiLaurentis and I are Prom Queens, I couldn't have asked for a better night with my friends and my blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.

* * *

**Hi guys! I found it extremely difficult to write this chapter. I've had a hell of a bad day Tuesday. I was trying to find the right words and stuff quick enough to meet a deadline, I really need to know what you think about it. So please leave me a review and I'll catch you on the next chapter. Unless I decide to quit, always a possibility when you're broken and trying to write a happy chapter. :( But I keep my promises, so I won't quit. :)**


	27. Everything Will Be Okay

**Alison's POV**

I question why on earth someone would want two Prom Queens. I mean, I'm glad I won. Still, if it were still just standard Prom King and Prom Queen, I would have just given the crown to Emily. I was a terrible person, so how did that change people's perception of me in three weeks of being back? I'm nicer to people, but I guess the people who I tormented the most don't even go here anymore. Mona is in the loony bin, Lucas moved to California, Paige is locked up, and my friends have forgiven me. Things are going so well, so well that it feels like it can't possibly be real. Something is about to go wrong and I can feel it.

Sitting in class reading Ethan Frome is pure torture. I wouldn't read this to my worst enemy. How is this even literature? It's so dull and it depresses me just looking at the front cover.

"Hey, these study questions aren't gonna do themselves Ali." Emily said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Right, sorry Em. I just really hate this book."

"I'll say, this is book belongs in the trash" Hanna grimaced.

"Well, if you were here earlier, we would have read The Great Gatsby. It's a little backwards in the curriculum, but Mr. Fitz insisted on teaching The Great Gatsby first." She explained.

"Ezra taught this class?"

"Yeah, he resigned after Aria found out he was going to publish our personal lives." Hanna frowned.

"Yeah, I guess she was right for that. Are they still together?" I asked.

"I actually don't know. Why?" Hanna looked intrigued.

"Just curious" I stated flatly.

Emily made a face and it looked almost as if she were jealous.

"Hey, I saw that. You have no competition, Em. I love you, and only you." I winked.

"Can we just get through this stupid book already?" Hanna complained.

Emily blushed "O-okay. So, um, what is the symbolism of Mattie's red scarf and red ribbon?"

"Red stands out..so she stands out to Ethan..right?" I guessed.

"Sounds like someone I know." Hanna smirked making Emily laugh.

"Are you trying to make a joke out of that coat?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I would have thought to wear a color that didn't stand out if I was hiding." Hanna laughed.

"I wish I still had it. It was cute." I grumbled.

"I liked your coat too, but we should really finish these questions." Emily stated.

"True, okay what's the next question?"

* * *

It became a usual thing for Emily to drive me home after school, her mom is always visiting her Dad in Texas, so she's usually at my house more often than not. Her mom just left again, so we spend all twenty-four hours of the day with each other, of course unless the other girls feel like coming over. Spencer is my next door neighbor and I barely see her outside of school, probably with Toby. I don't know what's up with Aria lately and Hanna feels like a third wheel if it's just us. Which is weird, it use to be just the three of us until I brought Aria and Spencer into our little group. Oh well, more time with my Emily.

"Ugh, school was so hot today." I said as I flopped on my couch.

"Well, it's almost June, Ali." She laughed.

"Can you get me some juice out of the fridge? Please?" I pouted.

"You didn't have to pout for that. I don't mind getting you a drink when the gates of hell have opened outside." She smiled.

"I'm gonna watch some TV." I said as I flipped on the television. "My dad seriously needs to stop watching the news, nothing good ever happens on the news."

"Sooo why don't you change it?" She asked simply handing me some apple juice.

I switched it to a re-run of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.

"Ahh, I miss this show." Emily breathed.

"Em, I've had this weird feeling lately..."

"Did I get you pregnant?" She covered her mouth in fake shock.

"I have this weird feeling something bad is gonna happen." I explained. "I'd love to have your children though Em." I winked.

"But I wanna carry them. I want our kids to look like you." She smiled.

"I want some to look like you too though."

"Maybe a bit of both? Anyway, why do you think something-"

_We interrupt this current broadcast with breaking news about a convict that has escaped from SCI Muncy just hours ago._

"Oh no..." Emily's eyes widened.

* * *

"I can't believe that bitch escaped from prison!" Hanna exclaimed.

"That's impossible, Muncy is a maximum security institution!" Spencer shook her head.

"Who would want to help her?" Emily shouted in anger.

"Emily, I pissed off a lot of people before I disappeared. There are plenty of people that would want me dead."

"I thought this was over! Courtney's dead! Why can't our lives be normal?" She said putting her face into her hands.

"Okay, let's all take a deep breath for a second. Let's think, okay? Who has a motive of getting rid of Alison?" Aria asked calmly.

"Aria, how are you so relaxed all the time? This is serious." Hanna crossed her arms.

"She's the calmest person in our group, we wouldn't have rational thoughts if she was in hysterics too, Han." I defended calmly.

"Mona helped break Paige out of jail." Spencer said suddenly.

"What makes you say that Spencer?" Aria's eyes widened.

"Look." She said with her eyes full of fear.

We looked up at the television screen to see that Mona was photographed breaking Paige out of Muncy.

"What the fuck!" Hanna threw her arms up and shouted angrily.

"That bitch!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my god...this is so bad" Emily groaned.

"I am NOT allowing this to happen again!" Spencer yelled. "I've had it with Mona and her shenanigans! Hanna should have had her sent to prison!"

"Wait, Hanna had the chance to ship Mona off to prison?" I asked my blood boiling.

"Yes, but-" She started.

"HOW COULD YOU? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" I shouted.

"It was way before we knew you were alive, Mona was my friend." She said quietly.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"Listen, I can see you're infuriated, but now is not the time to be angry at Hanna, Ali. Mona is really smart, she got past maximum security guards, do you think she wouldn't be able to do the same thing on the other side?" Aria reasoned.

I took a deep breath "I guess she could anyway."

* * *

"I did not wait for years to be yours and have two deranged psychopaths come back and get you. I'll stay forever if it'll keep them the hell away from you" Emily said quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere Em, I promise."

"I can't handle you being taken away for real" tears brimming in her eyes as she buried her face in my shoulder.

"Shhh..I'm not going anywhere." I said running my fingers through her hair.

"I can't believe this could be happening again." She sobbed.

"Em...I've seen you cry far too many times. I checked on you after the news surfaced that I was missing and I saw you screaming in agony in the middle of the night..and you absolutely fell apart." I said tears silently surfacing in my eyes. "You took it the worst, that's how I finally figured out how much you really loved me. That letter broke me, but watching you cry is the worst pain I've ever felt in my life."

"I wish I could take back that letter, I didn't mean any of the awful things I said in it-" She started.

"Em, they have an update!" I said.

_Earlier today Mona Vanderwaal had broken Paige McCullers, the girl who attempted to kill Alison DiLaurentis, out of __SCI Muncy_. We have live helicopter footage of the pair in pursuit of the police.

"Well, at least they won't be getting very far." I said, the pit in my stomach vanishing instantly. "I have a good feeling they won't be bothering us." I smiled.

"Ali, do you have psychic abilities? Because you were right about something bad happening the first time and now-"

"Em..."

We watched Mona lose control of her car and drive off a cliff, seeing and hearing an explosion on the television screen.

* * *

"That was awful, but so lucky at the same time." Emily sniffled.

"Come here." I said softly pulling Emily closer into my arms "Everything is going to be okay."

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" She asked suddenly.

I smiled. "I have plans. I won't be in school. But I'll definitely see you when you get home."

"Of course! You never come to school on your birthday." She realized.

"Gifts aren't necessary. I didn't really get you anything on your birthday" I looked down to her with guilt in my eyes.

"Hmm..I think I remember being in this position, you looking down at me, the sun radiating around you. I'm not sure if I was hallucinating because of exhaust fumes or if it was-"

"Real? Yeah, I kinda did save you." I felt myself smile at the memory.

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

"Yes."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

**"Girl Crush is running out of oxygen**

**xoxo**

**-A"**

I felt a wave of fear and anger wash over me and I angrily texted back.** "Where is she."**

**"457 Grover Rd. You can thank me later.**

**Kisses**

**-A"**

_That sick, twisted bitch._

I was running around in broad daylight and I didn't care as long as Emily was okay. It felt like I wasn't going to make it in time, when I opened the barn door Emily was unconscious. I feared the worst. I dragged her out of the barn because I'm not strong enough to lift her, but if she's dead she deserves to die somewhere more beautiful than a red barn. I took her to the field, where there were beautiful trees all around. I took off my jean jacket and put it under her head, just hoping that she would open her eyes and breathe. Soon enough, those brown eyes that I've always loved slowly opened, a little bloodshot because of the fumes, but she's alive. I just melted at the sight of her. She was so confused but then it hit me that she thinks she died; just as soon as she saw my face.

"It's okay...you're with me now."

"Alison?"

"It's so good to see you Emily, I think I miss you the most."

She gasped for air as she tried to get up in a panic.

I caressed her head. "Just rest. It's what you need..rest."

She swallowed, her eyes were wide at the sight of me.

"I never told you this, but you were always my favorite. Nobody loved me as much as you did." I told her truthfully.

"Is this what dying is?" She asked innocently.

"That bitch thinks this is what you really want, to be completely free of -A." There was a little anger and apprehension in my voice as I said those words.

"Do you know who -A is?" She asked her eyes melting my soul that was completely ice to the others.

"Of course I do." I said.

"You have to tell me."

I looked away my eyes getting glossy with tears that haven't yet fallen but I managed to compose myself. "I dont think thats such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead." _Shit I let it slip. Maybe she won't notice. _"You have to decide what you want Emily. You can stay here, or you can come with me."

Her eyes closed as I caressed her cheek.

"Sweet Emily" leaning over to kiss her.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Then I brought you back to the barn, but I hid when I saw the other girls." I told her.

"You did tell me was your favorite before. That day in the tree house." She reminded me.

"I didn't think you remembered that." I was astonished.

"That was the first time you said-"

"I love you" I finished.

She blushed "Well that too, but that was the first time you told me I was your favorite."

"I really do love you, maybe it's a sign from the gods that Mona drove off that cliff...we were meant to be..I think."

"I think so too."


	28. No Fear Hanna's Here

**I was kinda inspired by SparkNotes "No Fear Shakespeare" for the title of this so hopefully you like this one!**

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

June 4th, 2013. That's about as far as I've gotten on this paper I'm supposed to write for English. Who cares about American literature? It's so dumb to have a research paper assigned when summer is almost here. I mean it was assigned a month ago, but still, I don't feel like writing it.

I took out my phone and composed a text to Spencer.

**Hey Hastings, wanna write my paper for me? ;)**

**Hanna, are you serious?**

**Yes, as a matter of fact, I am, Spencey. :P**

**Spency? No.**

**Please?**

**No.**

**Why not? :'(**

**Because you need to learn how to do things like this yourself, I won't be there to write your papers when we get to college.**

**You're no fun Spence, for old times sake just at least help me?**

**Hanna write the paper yourself.**

**Ugh. Whatever. Thanks a lot Spencer.**

Ugh, sometimes Spencer is the biggest pain in my ass. She always corrects me and picks apart everything I have to say, but she loves me. Clearly not enough to write my paper for me though. Does anyone really care about how J.D Salinger impacted American literature? My phone buzzed. _Ha I knew she'd give in_. Oh it's from Emily, glad those two have time to breathe and talk to me.

**Hi Han :)**

**Hey Em ;)**

**What are you doing?**

**Research paper, have you finished yours yet?**

**Yeah. I need a favor.**

I can practically sense Emily's anxiety on the other line. **Are you in trouble?**

**Well, no. But I need your help picking out something for Ali; it's her birthday in two days.**

**Awww Em, I'll be right over, this paper can suck it.**

* * *

"So what did you have in mind?" I asked

"Um. A ring." She said quietly.

"EMILY!" I was shocked.

"What? Is a promise ring too much?" She looked nervous.

"I'm not even going to explain what I thought you meant. But a promise ring is a good idea." I smiled.

"She left one of her rings at my house; I don't know what size it is but maybe you or the people at the store could help." She said handing me the ring.

"Well, she has some dainty hands. Does she wear this ring often?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's really upset that she can't find it, so I have to give it back really soon." She admitted.

"Okay, she looks to be a size six and a half, you should run this over to her. When you come back we're going shopping."

"I put it in an envelope and now it's in her mailbox. I'm texting her now to check her mail."

"You guys are the cutest." I grinned.

She blushed. "We're just like everyone else Han."

"Yeah, it's not often a power couple gets crowned Prom Queens." I said sarcastically.

"Was that you who did that?" She asked.

"I may have gone secretly campaigning for you two to win." I shrugged. "Told a ton of people to vote for Prom Queens Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis on their slips. Guess they listened huh." I smirked.

"You are seriously the best friend in the whole world." She hugged me.

"Alright Fields, you're hurting me. Let's go."

* * *

"Hello ladies, my name is Camille, may I help you?"

"Actually, yes, I'm looking for a promise ring. For a girl." She told the jeweler nervously.

"You're Emily Fields right? The same one who Alison DiLaurentis announced her love for?"

"Yes." She blushed.

"Well, what size hun?"

"Six and a half." I answered. "I'm just her friend, Alison is hard to shop for." I grinned.

"Okay, keep it a secret, but I have one that would be perfect." She said taking out her keys and opening a drawer on the other side. She pulled out something I believed really was perfect. "We don't sell this to customers, but your relationship is worth this ring. It's set in sterling silver with princess cut white sapphire, it's perfect and won't give Alison a panic attack when she sees it." She smiled.

"You know Alison?" She inquired.

"She came here a couple months ago. She used to frequent my little shop all the time. She was going to buy something for you, but changed her mind, she said she didn't want to scare you."

"Do you think I'll scare her by buying this?" Her expression was full of fear.

"You don't have to buy it when it's already yours." She whispered.

"Are you sure? I'll make payments and-"

"The look on her face will be enough for me to let this ring go, free of charge." She smiled.

"Thank you so much, Camille." Emily grinned.

* * *

"Well done Em. She's gonna love it!" I exclaimed.

"You really think so?" she checked her phone. "Ali is really happy that I found her ring and she says she'll see me tomorrow." She smiled.

"The ring you put in her mailbox, right?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." She laughed.

"Glad I amuse you Em, but now I need a favor from you." I said seriously.

"Oh okay, what is it?" She smiled.

"Remember that English paper I had a month to write?" I started.

"Hanna!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah…I need help finishing it." I admitted.

"Well, how far did you get?" She asked.

"I wrote my name on it."

"Han, you didn't think to ask me for help earlier?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You spend so much time with Ali, I would have thought I needed to make an appointment to see you." I looked down.

"Hey, you're friends with the both of us. You _never_ need to ask for help. We usually just sit around doing nothing because it seems like none of you guys seem to want to hang out with us." She said honestly.

"Would you believe me if we thought the exact same thing?" I asked.

"Well, it's not like that. Now let's get inside and do that paper, I'm your friend, not a celebrity or the president, both of us like spending time with you guys. It just didn't occur to us that you wanted to hang out, since none of you really ever ask." She said simply.

"Thanks Em."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled.

* * *

**So how many of you were pleasantly surprised it was a POV from Hanna? Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Love you guys! It's so amazing how much response my story has gotten in less than a month of being published and I'm eternally grateful. :)**

**~alicialincoln**

**PS. I'm aware that the June birthstone is a pearl or something else I just saw this ring online and it was so pretty that I was like ahhh this is so pretty. So yeah. Have a fabulous day :)**


	29. June 6th

**In light of my story being a little over a month old, I want to thank every single one of you that has left a review on my story. A special thanks to AsaMoritz for inspiring me to create this in the first place, I never imagined something I wrote would ever be this successful. There's a very special girl out there that I'd like to thank for inspiring me to write this chapter. You know who you are :)**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

I opened my eyes this morning and unlocked my phone and I smiled at the first message I got. It was from Emily.

**"Happy Birthday babe! I know you don't come to school on your birthday if it falls on a school week, so I'll see you after! I can't wait to celebrate! I love you! :***

**xoxo**

**Em"**

I got up and got into the shower, I was curling my hair when there was a light knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called.

"Happy Birthday kiddo" Jason grinned.

"Hey, thanks! Are you still taking me to get my license today?" I smirked.

"That was your wish, of course I am." He winked.

"You know those should be DiLaurentis trademarks. The wink and the smirk." I laughed.

"Haha that's not a bad idea! Are you almost ready?" He asked.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you're more excited than I am to get my license." I grinned.

"We should get to the DMV before it gets crazy packed." He clarified.

"You make a valid point. I'm ready. Let's go." I walked past him to his pickup truck. He started it, and we were off.

* * *

"Smile hun." The woman said.

I smiled as she took my picture. She handed me my license, "Congratulations!" She smiled warmly.

"Thank you!" I got a text from Jason telling me to meet him outside.

_Okay that's weird._

I walked outside, Jason was nowhere in sight. I was confused. I unlocked my phone and called him.

"Hey kiddo! Did you pass?"

"Yeah! Where are you?" I asked. "You were supposed to wait for me until I finished my test."

"Well, now that I know you got your license, Dad and I have a surprise for you. You've really impressed him with how hard you worked to get back into school, finally you got your license, and I'm proud of you too and-"

"Thanks Jason, but where are you?" I asked.

"Turn around." He said simply.

I turned around and my jaw dropped. I hung up and saw Jason leaning on a shiny red car with the biggest grin on his face.

"Like I was saying, Dad and I are proud of you and all that you've accomplished."

"Oh, thanks, I'm sure mom would be proud too." I said.

He held up keys that seemed to shine even more since the summer sun was out and stood up straight. "I'm sure mom would have wanted this to be yours too." He said as he tossed me the keys.

"Jason.." I started.

"It's a BMW Series 2 Coupé 220i..we got it in your favorite color...red, right?" He said as he admired the car.

"Are you serious?" My eyes widened, drinking in the beauty of _my_ car.

"Yeah, Dad's inside finishing up the paperwork. Happy Birthday Alison." He smirked.

"This is...wow..like just wow." I was speechless.

"Hey princess, do you like your gift?" My dad asked walking towards me.

"I _love_ it. This is the greatest! Thank you both so much!" I cried.

He walked around opening the drivers side door. "Black leather interior, seats that have heat and air conditioning, a sunroof we got you an automatic starter when it's really hot or really cold-"

"Dad, let's not bore her with details, I'm sure she wants to go see Emily, right kiddo?" He winked.

"Can I really see her? Please Dad?" I gave him my best Girl Scout smile.

"Ah, why not? Sweep her off her feet!"

I checked the time _Emily would be home by now._

I got inside my car, and started it up.

_"_Drive safe!" Jason called out to me.

"I will!" I yelled.

It has GPS too, but I don't need it to know where I'm going. I could be on the other side of the world and know how to get there.

**_43 Serenity Lane_**

* * *

I pulled up to Emily's house and turned off the car. I stepped out and unlocked my phone and dialed Emily's number. She picked up after the first ring.

_**Hey birthday girl! I was just getting ready to come see you!**_

_**No need Em. **_I smirked to myself.

_**What are you talking about? Of course I have to come see you! It's your birthday!**_

_**I'm already here, come outside.**_

Emily was out her door in two seconds flat she was in a black loose tank top, shorts, and black converse. Even in the most casual attire she made my jaw drop. I was in daisy dukes, flip flops, and Emily's red flannel tied exposing my midsection. She let me borrow it and she knows there's a strong chance she's not getting it back.

She ran so fast and picked me up planting kisses all over my face. "Happy Birthday sweetheart!" She exclaimed. "Wait, where did this car come from?" Furrowing her brows but admiring it at the same time.

"I got my license. My dad and Jason thought of it as a congrats and a birthday present. It's mine, believe it or not." I smiled at her expression. "Maybe you wanna tell me about it." I winked.

"Well, it's a sexy car."

"I wanna hear details Em, they sound so much hotter coming from you than a random guy." I smirked.

"Okay," she smiled. "you have a BMW 2 Series Coupé 220i, it's in your favorite color, it goes from 0-100 in seven seconds flat and-"

I stopped her in mid sentence with a kiss. I took her hand and lead her to my car, I opened the door, only waiting for her to put on her seatbelt, before I took off.

* * *

It took a while but we made it here in time for the sunset. _Perfect._

"We're here!" I announced. "The highest point in Rosewood."

"Wow, this is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Not nearly as amazing as you Em." I smiled.

"Why did you bring me here though? I'm pretty sure it was my turn to do something for you on your birthday."

"When I was away, and Courtney tried to suffocate you in the barn. I couldn't get myself to completely leave Rosewood for a while, so every night after that incident I came here. This place reminds me of you, peaceful, quiet...beautiful."

She blushed. "I'm so lucky to have you. I know you told me I didn't have to buy you anything, but I did."

"Emily Catherine Fields! You didn't have to buy me anything, I didn't even get you anything for your birthday." I frowned.

"I wanted to." She said digging into her jacket pocket and pulling out a square black box.

"What-"

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, I knew there was more to you since that day in the tree house. It gave me a weird feeling, something I couldn't quite describe...it took me a while to find a word for that..." She opened the box and it had a ring inside.

"Emily.." Tears were pouring out of my eyes but I didn't care.

"The word I was searching so desperately for was _love_, Ali. Okay, this is a promise ring. I promise to take care of you when you're sick, treat you like a princess, make you laugh, be your shoulder to cry on, listen to you when you're angry or frustrated, always protect you from danger, and love you unconditionally. Do you promise to do the same for me?" She smiled.

"Emily...yes!" I sobbed as she slid the ring on my finger.

"You make me the happiest girl in the whole world, Ali. When the time is right, I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with you, minus one day, I couldn't imagine my life without you, because it's one not worth living." She smiled.

"Em, this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me, I love you so much." I cried.

"Is my Ali turning to mushy squash?" She asked playfully.

I blushed. "Maybe." I half admitted.

"I won't tell anyone." She winked

_Wow she almost does that better than me_.

* * *

We arrived at my house after a long drive back from the peak of Rosewood, how did I get so lucky? The most beautiful girl in the world promises to love me for who I am. We got out and walked hand in hand to my front door.

"I missed this." She said suddenly.

"Hm?" Looking over in her direction.

"The little things, holding your hand, listening to your heart beat at night." She replied a blush gracing her cheeks.

"I wish every day was this perfect and beautiful. I guess that corny saying is true." I said.

"What saying?" She smiled.

"The best things in life are the ones that are unexpected." I smiled and admired my ring.

* * *

**Hiiiii what did you think of my mushy squash? Tell me what you thought, leave me a review and I'll catch you on the next chapter! :)**

**PS Suuuuper shoutout to guest reviewer PailySucks you make my days better every time you comment. Lol**


	30. Bitch

**Alison's POV**

Summer vacation is here in two weeks. I've never been this excited for a vacation since -A was just a letter to us. I'm just so happy that this traumatic period of our lives is over and we don't need to worry about any interferences.

"You know, you never did give me the chance to braid your hair" I whispered to Emily

Em sits in front of me in English and we're watching Much Ado About Nothing since there's like five days of school left.

"Well, go ahead." She said while tilting her head back.

"I just recently caught up with everything that was trendy and finally saw The Hunger Games. Hanna can't laugh at me any more." I said shooting a glare at Hanna.

"Hahaha Jennifer Lawrence is pretty. Archery looks so cool." She admitted.

"I know it's unlike me to do anything that isn't shopping and tanning by the pool, but would you wanna take archery lessons with me? I kinda scheduled them in a half hour at my place." I asked.

I thought she was gonna break her neck she turned around so fast to look at me.

"Are you serious?" She grinned.

"If you don't want to, it's cool. I just kinda don't wanna do it unless you're with me." I started to look away.

"No! That sounds awesome!" She insisted. "I'd love to do archery with you."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I bet I'd be better at it than you!" She said sticking out her tongue.

"Is that a challenge Emily?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a promise, Ali."

"After school then?" I smirked.

* * *

"Shit!" I said as I missed the target.

"Hahaha, here let me show you." She stood behind behind me, lining up my shot. "Okay now let it fly."

I let it go and hit the middle of the red target. "How are you so good at this?" I pouted.

"Actually, I have no idea, guess I'm just a natural." She said biting her lip.

"Damn Fields, I had no idea you were good at anything other than swimming!" I turned to look in the direction this unknown voice.

This is a girl I've never seen before, is she new? More importantly how does she know Emily? I felt my face contort in annoyance.

"Hi...Sydney." She said quietly.

I quickly looked away.

_What am I so angry for? This girl has the lips of Flappy Bird, not nearly as fabulous as me._

I took a deep breath and slowly looked back at this girl replacing my annoyance with a fake smile.

"Oh Em, who's this?" I asked sweetly.

"This is Sydney, that new girl that's dating Samara, remember?"

_That's right_

"Oh, we've never met, I'm Alison." I smirked.

"I know who you are..wow you're so much more beautiful in person." She said.

_Gross_

"Thanks." I felt my blood boil seeing her arm around Emily's neck.

"So..where are you from?" I asked politely.

"I came from Philly, but my parents got tired of the noise of the city, so we're here. Would you wanna hang out with us sometime?" She asked.

"Uhh I dunno..." Emily stuttered.

I could tell Emily wanted to say no, she's just too sweet to tell her otherwise. I, on the other hand, would've told her to get lost.

"Awww come on." She prodded.

"Um. Ali?" Looking at me for help.

_This bitch clearly isn't getting it. Does she not see that I have a weapon in my hand?_

I scowled and launched another arrow, killing a raven, and pinning it just outside the target. I shot a glare in her direction.

"Bitch." I sneered.

"Ummm I'll talk to you later Emily." Sydney awkwardly stepped backwards before walking away.

* * *

"Well, that's a way to make someone go away." She offered a small smile.

"What the hell is her problem? Does she want to piss me off?" I frowned.

"Actually..she likes you Ali."

"Emily. Seriously? That's not funny."

"I'm serious! She's the one who made comments about having a chance with you and"

"Em."

"It made me insecure because I love you so much and I'm not good at being mean to people and-"

"Emily."

"I'm scared of losing you because you're gorgeous and-"

"EMILY!" I shouted rubbing my temples.

She was in tears and it only made me feel so much worse.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to look weak in front of you." She started to run away but I grabbed her wrist.

"Hey...you never look weak." I said quietly.

"I feel so helpless when she looks at you-"

"Em there's nothing to be worried about. I love you, it's gonna take a lot more than a spawn of Flappy Bird to take my attention away from you." I smiled.

"I just feel threatened..you know." She looked down.

"You should never, I mean have you seen yourself or see how many thoughtful things you do for me?" I got on my toes and kissed her nose.

"I love you."

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah?"

"If we were to get married..oh stop with the face! I'm sure we'll be married some day. But what would our last name be? I'm not okay with a hyphenated name, Em, it's tacky."

She laughed. "Hmmm...you would be Alison Fields or I would be Emily DiLaurentis." She grinned.

"How exactly does that work?" I asked

"I actually don't know. I think it's about whoever proposes first. Like if you proposed I would be Emily DiLaurentis...and if I proposed, you would be Alison Fields." She flushed.

"Well, that's fair." I smirked.

"I feel better now that my issue with Sydney is off my chest." She admitted.

"Should I be worried about this Samara girl Em? I don't like competition either."

"Oh no, Samara is as loyal as they come. I promise."

"That's what I like to hear." I kissed her gently. "Let's go home."

"Even though Sydney was so rude to interrupt...I had fun today."

"Mmm, she's very annoying. I had fun scaring her away." I winked.

* * *

**I have a horrendous case of writers block, so I'm very sorry if this sucks. But I have so many future ideas that I'm a little overwhelmed by writing something at ****this point in the story. Haha but cheers, thanks for reading, pretty please leave me a review, and I will see you in 48 hours!**

**xoxo**

**~alicialincoln**


	31. Vacation?

**Hello guest reviewer PailySucks! I love you too! To answer your question, YES THERE WILL BE A TIME LAPSE! I can't tell you when though :(**

* * *

** Emily's POV**

Today is officially the last day of junior year and Spencer made it a point to tell us to show up to school today because she has good news. Hopefully it really is good news, because I had to get a very grumpy Ali out of bed this morning. We were waiting at our favorite table per Spencer's request, Ali's head is in my lap and she's really pissed off.

"What is Spencer up to?" She asks while rubbing her eyes.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I have no idea."

"Hey!" Aria plopped down next to us.

"Hey" we responded in unison.

"Wow Ali you look really tired." She sounded concerned.

"If that's a polite way of telling me I look like shit Aria, thanks." She snapped.

"Sorry. Have you guys seen Spencer yet?"

"No, but this better be good. I hate the last day of school, seven pointless hours in the heat." She complained. "I have the biggest headache" she whined.

"I know who's not getting any tonight." Hanna smirked and sat next to Aria.

"Shut up Hanna, I'm not in the mood, have you seen Spencer yet? I'm going back home in five minutes if she's not here with the spectacular news that I couldn't have stayed in bed for."

"Wow Em, what happened?" Hanna looked at me.

"Don't take it too personally, I don't think she's feeling well, the fact I had to drag her out of bed today doesn't help." I softly defended running my fingers through her hair.

"Hey guys!" Spencer walked up excitedly. "Wow, you look terrible Ali."

"Thanks. Now what is your news so I can go home?" She demanded.

"What's her problem?" Spencer looked at me.

"She's not feeling that well. I hate to be rude, but can we make this quick?" I pleaded with my eyes.

"I bet I could help." Spencer reached into her bag pulling out a pencil and a pad of paper. "What are her symptoms?"

"SPENCER HASTINGS WHY AM I HERE? For gods sake we're neighbors, couldn't you just have shouted through the window what you needed to tell me?"

"You might wanna consider closing your shades from time to time, you forget sometimes." She raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Spence...please."

"Okay, pack your bags guys, because we're going to Florida! No parents either!" She shouted excitedly.

"Are we going to Disney World too?" Hanna squealed.

"Are our parents okay with this?" I asked. "You know how my mom is."

"Yes Hanna we're going to Disney World too. My mom checked with all our parents and they're all okay with it. We leave tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

"Stop. You're kidding right?" Ali asked.

Spencer slammed our boarding passes on the table. "Believe me now?" She smirked.

"Oh my god. Em help me up, we have to pack. That was so worth getting dragged out of bed." Ali exclaimed.

"I put you love birds together on the plane." Spencer winked.

"If you fall asleep I can't promise that we won't take pictures and put them on the internet." Hanna smirked.

"I'm not involved in this!" Aria defended with her hands up.

"Mmm Em, can you carry me to the car?" Ali whined.

"No problem" I said as I gently lifted her head and scooped her up into my arms.

"Sorry for being bitchy today, I just really don't feel well today." She apologized.

"Em, did you get Ali pregnant?" Hanna questioned. "She hasn't been bitchy in a while."

I laughed. "That's physically impossible Han, but that would make things a whole lot easier."

"Don't forget your boarding passes, I booked the flight for nine in the morning." Spencer said handing the passes to Ali. "Please make sure you get some rest and drink some fluids and keep your blood sugar up." She advised.

* * *

"Thanks Em, I feel terrible today." She apologized again after taking a sip of apple juice I gave her.

I propped up her pillows so she'd be sitting upright. "I know, but we're going to Florida tomorrow, so I'm not allowing you to get out of bed. I will pack for you." I smiled.

She sighed "You just give me more and more reasons to love you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." She smiled. "Can you pack one of my red dresses? Just in case, oh and flip flops? Please tell me you don't own Crocs, Em. Those are a disgrace to shoes everywhere."

I laughed "I hate Crocs too, don't worry."

"Are we joining the mile high club?" She smirked.

"Ummmm." I felt my face heat up.

"I was joking, we don't have to do that." She said as I hastily packed everything she asked so far. "Can you pick out some bathing suits for me?"

"How many do you need?" I inquired.

"How long are we staying for?" She asked.

I looked at our passes "Ummm about two weeks."

"Then can you pack three?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, I'm not allowing you to wear a white one in public though." I said as I held up a white bikini.

"That's specifically for you" she winked.

"Oh! Okay." I smiled. "There are washing machines there so we don't have to pack too crazy."

She laughed "That's code word for we can bring lots of stuff home, Em."

"Maybe! I'm so excited!" I exclaimed. "Can I get you anything else? Cookie? Ice cream? Fan?" I asked.

"I'd really like some ice cream. But I'm gonna miss you while you're gone." She pouted.

"I bought ice cream yesterday, you were there remember? I'll only be downstairs for a moment." I kissed her forehead.

"I'll still miss you!" She shouted after me.

"Do you want a cup or a cone?" I shouted.

"Cone please!" I heard her shout back.

"Sprinkles?" I shouted.

"Oh my gosh, yes!"

I laughed and brought her ice cream upstairs.

"Miss me?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course I did." She smiled. "Wanna share?"

"Okay." I took a lick. "I should finish packing though."

"Thanks for being so nice to me today even though I'm in a bad mood."

"I can never be mad at you, I love you too much."

* * *

"Okay that should be everything, I packed our shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste and toothbrushes that I picked up while you were taking a nap. That way we don't have to hustle in the morning." I said wringing out my hair.

She smiled. "Good now come here and give me cuddles, please."

"Want me to get you up early so you can shower?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, we should get to sleep."

"That's not fun." She pouted.

"Do you wanna be short with everyone tomorrow?" I asked.

"No...but please." She wrapped her legs around my waist. "I promise I'll be in the best mood ever tomorrow." She whispered.

"Only because you said please." Kissing her gently on the lips.

* * *

**Emison vacation yayyy! As always leave a review and I'll see you all later!**


	32. Off To Florida

**Alison's POV**

Well, I still didn't wanna get up this morning but I'm in a way better mood than I was yesterday. Granted, Emily had to drag my ass out of bed again, but she made me breakfast, so that was nice to not have to eat anything at the airport. Shortly, just like Em said Spencer honks, letting us know she's outside. Emily insists that I get in the car and she gets all our stuff and packs it in the back of Spencer's SUV.

"Em, is she in a better mood? Don't lie because you forgot to shut your curtains again, so you have to tell me." Spencer wiggled her eyebrows causing Em to blush.

"Wow Spence, you're worse than Hanna. You haven't seen anything yet." I winked.

"There's been better that I missed?" She smirked.

"Guys can we not."

"Sorry Em." I kissed her, leaving a lipstick imprint on her lips. "Oops, let me get that." I wiped the traces off before she sat next to me. I sat in the middle while Em sat on the right.

"Oh don't worry about Spencer! Just leave her up front by herself." She stated sarcastically.

"Didn't realize you wanted one of us to sit where your babe usually sits, Spence." I smirked

"Spencer, you're blushing, is there anything wrong?" Emily asked trying to suppress a grin.

"There's nothing going on there, trust me." Spencer laughed.

"Hmmm okay Spencer. Go help your little elf with her things." I teased.

"Shut up." Spencer flushed as she got out to help Aria with her things.

"Thank you Spence" Aria squealed.

"There should be a rule that your luggage isn't allowed to weigh more than you, Aria." Spencer complained.

"I didn't pack that much! Am I sitting where I usually sit?" Aria raised an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't be right if you didn't Aria" I laughed.

"You're in a better mood Ali" Her eyes twinkled when she said that.

"Oh shush, go sit next to your babe."

"Who? Spencer?"

I just smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now to cross the street to get Hanna's things." Spencer's look of pain flashed across her face.

"Spence, I can get Hanna's things. You just relax, I know how hysterical Hanna can get you sometimes." Emily offered nicely.

"Thank you Emily." Spencer let out a sigh. "Hanna let's go!" She shouted as she honked the horn.

Emily got out of the car and I swear she's even hotter when she lifts things so effortlessly. Hanna got inside and she might have packed her entire room for our trip.

"Hanna you only needed to pack enough things for two weeks, not the rest of your life." Emily hissed.

"Well, a girl has to have choices Emily!" Hanna exclaimed. "How are you Ali? Did you see anything Spence?"

"Oh, I apparently haven't seen anything." Spencer laughed.

"Whatever." I scoffed.

* * *

After going through security, well, _Hanna_ went through security. She was wearing so much metal she could've scored the role for R2D2 in a remake of Star Wars. Good thing Spencer planned to come to the airport early.

"Spencer, how about you get take this Advil and go get a coffee, we'll wait at the gate." Aria comforted.

"Spencey, can you get me a magazine?" Hanna pouted.

Spencer just threw her hands up in defeat and went to get coffees and Hanna's magazine.

"Han, why do you have to stress out Spencer so much?" Aria asked.

"It's our thing. She picks apart everything I say, and I just give her a little bit of a hard time, what's the big deal? It's all a joke." Hanna clarified.

"Is it bad that I'm afraid of taking off?" Emily asked quietly.

"No, I think it's perfectly rational, after 9/11 I think it's okay to be afraid of airplanes in general." Aria comforted.

"Yeah Em, I'll be by your side in the unlikely event that a terrorist attack happens on our plane." I offered a smile.

"I'm sure there won't be any crazies for a long time, Em. They freak out over bracelets and belts. We're completely safe." Hanna insisted.

"Alright. That makes me feel a little bit better." She gave us a small smile.

"I know how to relax you if it's needed." I whispered in her ear.

"I might just accept that offer." She whispered seductively.

I shivered.

"So are you two joining the mile high club?" Hanna smirked.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Ohhh I got a straight answer out of you!" She exclaimed.

"Wait what did I miss?" Spencer asked.

"Well, these two are joining the mile high club, straight from the courses mouth."

"Han, the phrase is straight from the _horses_ mouth. Really?" Her eyes widened

"Probably." Emily replied, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, well keep it down in there." Aria whispered.

"I'll be okay keeping quiet, it's this one I'm worried about." I said while gesturing to Emily.

"Emily's the loud one?" Hanna was shocked.

"Wow, I was not expecting that." Spencer's eyes were wide.

"Okay, now that we've had a shocking revelation of what goes on behind closed doors, we can drop it. Right?" I looked seriously at Hanna.

"Spencer is just as curious as I am. I don't know how you guys do it." Hanna admitted.

"Do you want a demonstration?" I smirked.

"OH MY GOSH NO!" Hanna shouted causing everyone at our gate to look at us.

"Anyway, Aria, did you bring my sleeping pills? I'm a rough sleeper, you know that though." Spencer asked.

"If you maybe drank less coffee you'd be able to sleep, Spence, but yes I did." She reached into her purse. "Melatonin right?"

"Yep, that's the one, what would I do without you?" Spencer sighed.

"Be off the wall? You really shouldn't be drinking your weight in coffee Spencer." Aria chastised.

"Am I really being scolded for habits I've had for years?" Spencer pretended to be hurt.

"UGHHHH stop flirting with each other, Spencer can I have my magazines?" Hanna asked

* * *

"Em, the others are asleep, well besides Spencer. Are you still in need of...you know?" I asked.

"Kinda, if you're not grossed out. I did wanna join the mile high club." She whispered.

"Well, we're gonna have to make this convincing. I'm sure sex on the plane is frowned upon." I smiled.

"I'm good at looking uneasy or sick, this is totally gonna work."

"Okay, do your thing and I'll be the really nice friend to hold your hair back." I winked.

She's the best actress ever, she even convinced me that she was going to get sick, she even had the retching sounds down pat. I've never been more proud of Emily for lying to an entire plane.

Nobody mentioned that airplane bathrooms are incredibly small, which means we'll have to do it while standing up, which we have never done before.

As soon as we shut that door Emily crushed her lips into mine.

* * *

We quietly exited from the bathroom and made it back to our seats, Emily was exhausted so within minutes she was asleep, holding my hand. Eventually I felt my eyes close as our flight to Florida continued.

* * *

**Y'all are the best! Thank you for the reviews, they keep me going and hopefully I can make you guys even happier in upcoming chapters! See you soon!**


	33. Vacation Part One

**Emily's POV**

I must have fallen asleep on the plane because I woke up to the flight attendant telling us we'd be landing in fifteen minutes. I rubbed all my sleepiness out of my eyes and noticed I fell asleep hand in hand with Ali. She's so cute when she's asleep, her lips are slightly parted and her hair is still perfectly curled and she's completely well put together, as always. I probably look like a mess. I look up to see Hanna snapping pictures with her camera.

"Hey!" I scolded loudly causing Ali to be startled out of her sleep.

"What happened Em?"

"Hanna is taking pictures of us while we're sleeping!"

"I told you I would! You just didn't believe me." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ugh, Hanna go away! I don't want any unflattering pictures of me anywhere!" She complained.

"Pfft, as if, you two are the cutest sleepers." She laughed. "These are going everywhere."

"I have several terrible pictures of you on my phone, if you post any of those I swear I will put them in a collage and post them as my WCW." Ali threatened.

"Fine. I'm cute anyway, I don't care." She said slinking back into her seat.

"Guys what's going on?" Spencer called across the isle.

"Hanna is taking pictures of all of us sleeping." I told her.

"Hanna, I'm gonna kill you if you have any of me." Spencer said seriously.

"Jeez, you guys aren't any fun." Hanna complained.

"Is Aria still asleep?" Ali asked.

"Yeah she's like attached to my side right now." Spencer admired a completely asleep Aria.

"I saw that look Hastings." Ali smirked.

"Ali, really, shut up." She shook her head.

"Oooh someone's a little testy." Ali teased.

"Ohhh someones glowing, you totally got some." Spencer countered.

"I'm not denying it." I blurted.

"Em!" Ali was shocked.

"So you two did join the mile high club." Hanna smirked.

"Actually, yes, we did." I blushed.

"Wooo! Get it Em!" Hanna cheered.

"You guys were totally gonna harass us later if we didn't say anything." Ali rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Okay, does everyone have their luggage?" Spencer asked looking specifically at Hanna.

"Yes" we responded in unison.

"Alright, now to pick up the rental car." Spencer quickly exited the airport.

"What kind of car is it Spence?" I asked.

"It's actually an Escalade. Spacious and comfortable, gotta have leg room, I'm sure you have the same problem." She said looking at my legs and going off to sign for the car.

"Don't talk about my girls sexy legs." Ali rolled her eyes.

"Why are my legs so superior?" I asked.

"They're tan year-round, smooth and they're toned, just like every other muscle on your body." Ali whispered.

I blushed. I never even thought of it that way. My thoughts were interrupted by Spencer pulling up in an all black Escalade.

"I guess we should help load all our stuff in." Spencer rolled her eyes. "Some people like to pack their entire room when they go on vacation."

I went over to help Spencer load up the car.

"You could tone down the shots at Hanna, Spence, I already grilled her this morning."

"Okay, Em. Sometimes that girl gives me headaches." She rolled her eyes.

"We're all set!" I declared. "So where are we staying?"

"It's a surprise." She winked. "Just wait until we get there."

* * *

We arrived at the Animal Kingdom Resort.

"Spence, you can't be serious!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Oh, believe it Han. Em, you don't need to get the bags. Excuse me sir? Could you help us with our luggage?" She asked politely.

The bellboy nodded his head happily and started to unload our things while we trailed behind Spencer.

She approached the front desk and the woman looked up and smiled.

"Hi, checking in, it should be under Hastings."

"Wonderful! here are your room keys, have a magical day!" she replied.

"Wait Spencer, there's only four keys." I said in confusion.

"Yeah, I know. It's for you love birds." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"You don't have a secret extra key right?" Ali put her hands on her hips.

"I swear, I don't." She assured. "I actually don't wanna walk in on any of whatever you plan on doing in there anyway."

"Okay Spence, do we have a schedule?" I asked.

"Emily, I always have plans." She smirked.

* * *

The next hour was spent by unpacking our things, well I unpacked while Ali took a nap. I felt bad that my shouting woke her. So why not let her get some sleep? It was a six hour flight. She really is the cutest sleeper ever. Now I wonder, what kind of pictures Ali has on her phone that would make Hanna not want to post the pictures of us sleeping? Well as long as she's sleeping I'll take a shower.

I went into the bathroom to find it was one of those showers that had a door that was completely made of glass.

_This could be awkward. What if someone other than Ali walks in here? That would be embarrassing._

I shrugged off that thought and turned on the water. It felt really nice to shower without having to worry about anything anymore, everything is so serene and perfect. I started to hum in the shower to some song I heard on the radio, but had no real idea of what it was called..or really any of the words.

All of a sudden I heard a blood curdling scream. I shut off the water, quickly wrapped a towel around myself and ran back into the room to find Ali crying.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Another one?"

"Uh huh." She sniffled.

"It's okay, I'm here. Wanna tell me what happened?" I said while stroking her hair.

"She..she took you away from me." She choked out.

"As in?" My heart sank, as I already knew the answer.

"The night she pulled the trigger, she shot you, and...and you didn't make it." She sobbed into my chest.

"I know how scary that is, I used to have really bad nightmares that Courtney was gonna get you too, but guess what? It didn't happen. The best part is that she's gone. Nothing can take me away from you." I smiled and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much." She said wiping a tear off her face. "You smell nice, what body wash is that?"

I laughed at how quickly her mood changed "Yours...vanilla, it's my favorite smell. I love smelling like you."

"You never told me I smell that good." She pouted.

"Well, you smell fabulous." I said kissing away her pout.

"Do I ever tell you how beautiful you are? Like not just on the outside. Like you're all around beautiful." She said quietly.

"You've always been the most beautiful girl in the world. I've always been fascinated by you, to be honest. What made you fall for me? If you don't mind me asking?"

She bit her lip. "Well, you're the most loyal friend I've ever had, I think that's where it started. I knew you'd always have my back, even if I was wrong. You love me unconditionally, you're so sweet, kind, patient, and you're my rock. Even when I was the cold hearted bitch, you found a way to melt my walls of ice, you're the only one who truly understands me, and I love you so much, it scares me."

"Why does it scare you?"

"You're the first person I felt like I _needed._"

"That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." I said letting tears fall out of my eyes.

"Em, are you crying?" Concern evident in her tone.

"No, I'm happy."

A loud knock on the door interrupted whatever Alison was about to say to me.

"Yes?" I called out.

"It's us, we heard a scream and we were wondering if you were okay."

"We're fine!" She replied.

"Can we come in?" Spencer called through the door.

I ran to the bathroom with some clothes and nodded to Ali before shutting the door.

"Hey, where's Em?" Spencer asked.

"In the bathroom. She heard me screaming and bolted out of the shower to make sure I was okay." She answered honestly.

"Oh, are you okay?" I heard Hanna ask.

* * *

**Alison's POV**

"Do you guys ever get nightmares? I know it's over, but I see that final night with Courtney over and over, instead of her killing herself, I see her kill Emily or one of you guys, and you never make it." I said quietly.

"Ali, that's awful, does Em know about this?" Aria questioned.

"Yeah."

"You should go see a doctor. You seem to be severely traumatized, but who could blame you?" Spencer reasoned. "I'm on anxiety meds, who would've thought that Spencer Hastings would crack?"

"Spence, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we all made it out in one piece."

"I suppose you're right." she sighed. "We're gonna go out for drinks later, are you two up for it?"

"I could go for a few." I smiled.

"That's my girl!" Hanna cheered.

"Hey, I heard we were going out for drinks." Emily grinned.

"Hell yeah! Are you ready lightweight?" Hanna smirked.

"Of course I'm ready." She laughed.

"Ali, you take care of this one. She's a keeper." Spencer patted her on the back.

"You don't need to tell me twice."

"You really did turn to mushy squash." Aria teased.

"Oh shush, I did not."

"Whatever you say Ali. We're leaving in ten minutes. Don't get too tipsy because we're going to Disney World tomorrow!" Hanna hollered.

"Speak for yourself Han." Spencer laughed.

"It's on Hastings, like never before. You have no idea." Hanna grinned.

* * *

"Shots, bitches!" Hanna shouted. "To the best vacation ever!"

"I'll drink to that!" I yelled.

"Well, cheers!" Aria squeaked.

* * *

"Aria, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Spencer giggled.

"Nooooo, but I love you toooooo." Aria slurred.

"I'm..gonna go to the bathroom." Hanna said quickly.

"Em, I'm gonna follow her, keep watch on these two?"

"Aye aye!" She saluted me.

I laughed. "You're cute when you're drunk."

"But I'm not!" She giggled.

* * *

"Han, are you okay?"

"Swell." She muttered.

"What happened out there?"

"Dont worry about it."

"Why not? You seem bothered"

"I like her." She mumbled.

"You like who?"

She mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say. You need to speak up a little."

"I like Aria, okay?! Happy now?" She shouted.

I was stunned. "You do?"

"Yeah." She started to cry.

"Hanna, come here honey." Pulling her into a hug. "You should tell her." I whispered.

"What if she rejects me?" She cried.

"Don't give up. Emily never gave up on me, now look at us. How long has this been going on?"

"Longer than I can remember."

"Listen to me, Han, okay? Tell her, I bet she feels the same way."

"Can you talk to her first? I'd rather not make an ass out of myself"

"Sure thing." I smiled.

"You're the best, you know that right?"

"I'm sure that's the alcohol talking, but thanks. I'll talk to her in the morning."


	34. Vacation Part Two

**Hi, before you read this new chapter, I wanna give some recognition to a writer not currently on this site. Her name is ThePrettyFrenchLiar and she's writing a Sashay fan fiction on WattPad, it's called Sashaying In Love. Now it won't allow me to link it but it would be so cool of you to give her story some love too.**

**Oh, one more thing. There's this California girl named Denise. I know you're reading right now, and I wanted to tell you that I love you!**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

I woke up this morning earlier than usual. I quickly showered remembering I had promised Hanna I'd talk to Aria this morning. After getting dressed, I looked at Emily. She was curled up and her long raven waves sprawled out on the pillow. I smiled to myself just looking at this beautiful goddess. I ripped off a piece of stationary and wrote a note to Em.

**_Good Morning Beautiful,_**

**_I had to run over to Aria's this morning. There's something really important I needed to ask her. I can't tell you what it is, I know we have a promise not to keep secrets from each other, but it's really important that this stay private for now. I'll see you when you wake up. I love you._**

**_xoxo_**

**_Ali_**

I left the note on my pillow and kissed her forehead before walking out of our room.

* * *

I gently knocked on Aria's door, which she opened quickly, already dolled up in some black flats and a black and white polka dotted summer dress.

"Hey, Ali, what's got you up this early?" She grinned.

"I need to talk to you." I said before shutting the door.

"Ohhhh kay. What about?" She asked before plopping down on her neatly made bed.

"You know that there's people at hotels who specifically come in here to do that for you...never mind. I need to ask you something, but you have to promise me that you won't get mad at me for asking."

Her eyes widened, drinking in every word I just said. "Of course you have my word. Is it serious?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Well kinda, yes. But before you ask any more questions. Do you like anyone?" I asked seriously.

Aria looked away, her eyes widened even more in fear. "Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

"Aria, I asked you a question, it's not gonna be held against you. I've changed. I'm asking because someone is interested in you."

"But, the rest of us are...straight."

"No, honey. You're mistaken, unless I'm totally wrong, but I have reason to believe one of us loves another more than a friend." I explained.

"You promise not to hold it against me?" Her shoulders relaxed.

"I wouldn't..not again." I promised.

"Well, I do like someone." Her lips curved into a soft smile.

"Is she cute?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"So it is a girl then?"

"Wait you tricked me!" She cried.

"All I asked was if she's cute, unless it's not a girl." I smiled. "I just want everyone to be happy."

She ran both hands through her hair. "Oh..my gosh please don't tell anyone."

"Who is it Aria?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Hanna." She whispered.

"Well, I'll have you know Han likes you too. She wanted me to talk to you this morning to make sure she doesn't make herself look like an ass before she said anything." I shook my head and laughed.

"She's not an ass." She frowned. "She's funny and sweet and-"

"Alright, hold that thought, let me go get her!" I exclaimed. "Wait here!"

* * *

I pounded on Hanna's door. Only hearing an audible groan and a click allowing me to open the door.

"What? I just got out of the shower!" She whined.

"Hurry your ass up and get dressed. I talked to Aria." I grinned.

"And?" She asked finally getting her tank top over her head.

"Oh. You look great!"

"Thanks, but that doesn't answer my question." She smirked while sliding her keycard into the pocket of her shorts.

I grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of her room and across the hall into Aria's.

"Aria, what are you waiting for? Tell her!" I exclaimed. "Or do you need privacy?!"

"Actually, Ali, I was hoping this would be more private." Aria whispered.

I nodded my head and quickly exited the room.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I woke up this morning in an empty bed. I propped myself up and rubbed my eyes. There was a note placed on Ali's pillow, I furrowed my brows and extended my arm to reach it. I read through it and couldn't help but notice that one word seemed to stand out from the rest _"secrets". _Why on earth would she keep a secret from me? That doesn't sound like my Ali, at least not anymore. I just find it odd that she's hiding something.

I swung my legs out of bed and went into the bathroom. It was already humid and smelled of vanilla, leaving me to deduce Alison had already taken a shower. I'm annoyed that I don't know what's going on right now, what's the need to be secretive? When have I ever judged someone by their secrets? I'll save this topic for later, we're going to Disney World today and I intend on keeping it as a very happy occasion. I'll just confront her later, unless she tells me first.

I turned on the water, letting it pour warm water all over my body. I was almost done conditioning my hair when I heard a faint sound from the room.

"Em, are you in the shower?"

"It's a secret." I replied bitterly. "Where were you earlier?"

"I was talking to Aria."

"About?"

I heard her sigh. "Em, I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"I thought we were going to be open and honest with each other. That includes not having secrets." I was annoyed and I didn't care about the tone in my voice.

"We don't Em. This is a rare occasion that I was specifically told not to say anything. I didn't know you were gonna be so ticked off about it."

"Well, I am. We promised each other to have no secrets! Remember?"

"Listen, Em I-"

"I don't care. I don't keep anything from you. You shouldn't keep any from me."

"Emily! Hanna and Aria like each other. It sucks to be outed. I thought you, of all people would understand. I'm not sure if they're even official yet."

I could feel immediate regret and guilt after she said that.

I sighed. "I won't tell a soul. I take all my secrets to the grave. You, of all people would know that."

"I'm sorry, Emily."

"No..I'm sorry. Now would you pick out something for me to wear?" I ducked my head under the water to rinse off.

"Anything you feel like wearing in particular?"

I laughed. "I trust you."

* * *

"Okay, are we all ready?" Spencer asked. "We ought to leave now if we're going to have time to visit The Wizarding World of Harry Potter."

"I always wanted to go to Hogwarts!" Aria exclaimed.

"I've only seen the movies."

"Hanna! I'm going to make you read all seven of those as soon as we get home!" Aria scolded.

"Woah, Aria grilled you before I did this morning." Spencer smirked.

"Reading is boring." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Then you're coming over, and you're going to listen to me read to you." Aria furrowed her brows.

"Hmm, I think I can live with that." Hanna smiled.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Minnie Mouse!" Aria squealed and rushed over to the line of kids waiting to get their picture taken.

"Well, she's excited." Ali commented.

"She's never been to Disney World, Ali." Spencer murmured.

"Ohhhh, I gotcha. It's cute though, how excited she is to be here. I'm excited too, but I think she beat me in that department." She smiled.

* * *

The sun began to set and Hanna yanked us all towards Cinderella's Castle, the very center of Disney World. It's beautiful in pictures, but at least ten times more beautiful in person, maybe even twenty times more beautiful when the sun is setting behind it.

"Han, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"This is going to end up being a great shot of you two before you decide to get married." She answered nonchalantly. "Will you stand over there please?"

"Han.." Spencer groaned.

"No, Spence, she's right. I'd love a picture of us here." Ali blushed.

"Awww, you guys are actually the cutest couple ever." Aria swooned. "Do you want me to take pictures with your phones too?"

"I don't see why not." I shrugged happily.

"Me either." Ali agreed as we handed our phones to Aria.

Ali smiled and took my hand, leading to me to where Hanna pointed for us to stand.

"Okay, now Emily, wrap your arms around Ali's waist. Ali, wrap yours around her neck." Hanna instructed.

We got into the position Hanna asked us to be in and we looked towards the camera and smiled.

"Annnd good. Now kiss." Hanna smirked.

"Hanna!" Aria elbowed her.

"Owww! I'm not doing it to be perverted, I swear." She complained.

"We'll do it." Ali stated plainly.

"I don't really have much of a problem with it either." I shrugged.

"Okay, go ahead then!" Hanna cheered.

We slowly leaned into each other delicately pressing our lips together.

"Emily! I know you can do better than that!" Hanna shouted.

I deepened the kiss, slightly dipping her backwards and her hands cupped my cheek.

"Perfect!" Aria exclaimed.

"You guys are so cute!" Hanna gushed.

We walked back to look at the pictures they took.

Ali looked through Hanna's camera and pointed at the last picture she took. "That one is amazing, I'll pay you to get that one developed."

"Yeah, that's my favorite too, Aria got a really good shot of us too." I showed her the picture on my phone.

We looked each other right in the eyes. "That's gonna be my wallpaper." Ali grinned.

* * *

"We got so many pictures!" Hanna shouted excitedly.

"Get ready to take more, Han." Spencer grinned.

"Here, I'll take the rest of it from here tonight Han." Aria said while reaching for Hanna's camera.

"Okay, take it easy that's an-"

"Expensive lens, I like cameras too Han, it's almost a hobby." Aria smirked. "IS IT TIME TO GO TO HOGWARTS?" Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and sparkling with excitement.

Spencer nodded her head.

Aria then darted off yelling "Expecto Patronum!"

We collapsed in a fit of laughter again.

* * *

"Thanks for buying our wands Spence." I grinned.

"Pfft, you were destined to be in Ravenclaw." She laughed.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I think I win because I'm in Gryffindor." She winked.

"Well, I'm in Slytherin.." Ali started.

"I'm in Hufflepuff, what the hell?" Hanna whined.

"I'm in Gryffindor too!" Aria exclaimed.

"It was such a good idea to buy robes too!" Spencer smirked and winked in my direction.

I turned bright red. "Ummm."

"Well, it's still really cool." Aria put on her Harry Potter glasses. "You're a wizard Spencer!" she said dramatically.

"Who's ready for fire whiskey?" Hanna shouted.

We all cheered and entered the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii you beautiful people! Leave me a review, tell me it was amazing, or terrible, or anything really lol. I'll see you all next week if I don't have the chance to update again before I go on a mini vacation. I'm going to artRave over the weekend and I still wanna make you guys happy!**


	35. The Unspoken Secret

**First, hi Denise! I love you beautiful ;* as always, huuuuge shout out to AsaMoritz, who is the biggest inspiration ever! If it weren't for Stolen Sunsets, this story would not exist! I cannot thank her enough and we're working on a collab fic soon, so be ready! Haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I woke up to a light knock on our door, I peered over seeing Ali was unfazed by the noise. I sighed and untangled myself from the sheets. Discarded robes and wands were strewn about all over the room, before I answered the door, I checked my appearance in the mirror; I was just wearing a white shirt that was standard with the Hogwarts uniform, I was very disheveled and still wearing my Ravenclaw tie. I also had a dark red bite mark on my neck. I opened the door, standing slightly behind it, since I wasn't wearing any pants, I'm not too keen on my friends seeing me in my underwear.

"Oh, Em. Is this a bad time?" Aria asked.

"Ali is still asleep, wanna just go to your room?" I yawned.

"Oh my gosh, does that hurt?" She gently reached out and touched the mark.

"Ow, just a little, let me just get some pants and I'll be right over."

"Okay, thanks Em." She smiled.

I grabbed the first pair of shorts that I knew were mine on off the floor, checked tI make sure I had a room key and quietly made my way to Aria's door.

* * *

"Soooo, what's going on Aria?"

"I need to ask you something. I kinda need advice, the kind only you can give me." She started pacing and wringing her hands nervously.

"I'm all ears." I offered a small smile to try and calm her nerves.

"Okay I like a...person and this..person likes me back." She started

"Where's the problem?" I laughed. "But that's great who's this lucky "person"?" I lied sleepily.

"It's actually a girl, that's why I came to you." She said quietly.

"Awesome! Do I know her?" I lied again.

_Of course I do, I practically forced it out of Alison_

"Hanna."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"That's great!" I grinned.

"We aren't together yet though." She bit her lip.

"Why not?" I asked.

"What if Spencer doesn't approve?" She whispered.

"Wait, I know you and Spencer are the closest of friends, but why would your final decision be based off of her opinion?" I shook my head.

She looked away from me. "It's...complicated."

"Well, that's not the first time I heard that one." I rolled my eyes. "But how is it exactly complicated?"

"I dunno, I guess I just really want Spencer's blessing, but I'm scared to tell her." She admitted.

"Why? I'm sure Spencer will approve of Hanna, we've known each other forever, but you can't hide this from her." I explained.

"Are you sure?" She winced.

"Spencer will be really upset if she finds out before you tell her, Ar. I'm not saying I'll tell, but I don't approve of hidden relationships." I crossed my arms.

She sighed and ran her hands through her dark brown hair. "Right..you're right. Should I call a meeting then? I want everyone to find out at the same time."

"That's a great idea." I smiled. "Don't be afraid, Spencer is strong as an ox, she'll be happy for you." I comforted.

* * *

We're gathered together inside Spencer's hotel room. Hanna is pacing back and forth and Aria is continuing to wring her hands.

"Soooooo, what's going on?" Spencer asked slowly.

Aria took a deep breath, "Spencer..." she started.

"We're a thing!" Hanna blurted, turning white as a ghost.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I'm dating Hanna" Aria whispered.

I turned to look at Spencer, her facial expression looked calm, but I know she's imploding on the inside. I have this way of knowing when my friends or close family are trying to hide something. I'll need to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I gulped, trying to keep my walls up. "How long has this been going on?" I articulated smoothly.

"This morning. I wanted your blessing before anything happened." Aria replied quietly.

I put on my award winning fake smile. "Well, congrats! I'm happy for you two"

"Are you okay, Spence?" Hanna asked, cocking her eyebrow.

_No_

"Of course, why wouldn't I be okay?" I laughed

"Well, I'm very happy for you two!" Alison exclaimed.

Emily's eyes were locked on me, like she was peeling the truth out of my eyes.

_Oh god._

"Awesome!" Hanna exhaled in relief. "We're still going out for drinks right?"

"Yeah. I should probably go get ready." I smiled. Emily was staring at me like she knows I'm lying.

"Right, us too, since we share a room." Ali said while getting up. "Em, are you coming?"

"Yeahhh." She kept her eyes on me up until she had shut the door.

When all the other girls left my room I sunk to the floor with my head in my hands. I tried to absorb everything that just happened. I did everything right, what happened? Where did I go wrong? Why does Hanna have Aria and not me?

I felt the tears starting to stream down my face.

"This isn't happening." I whispered to myself.

I just thought it was an unspoken secret. Something that was so painfully obvious, that nobody would break the bond I have with Aria. We've been friends since the beginning, even before Alison bringing all of us together. It kills me inside that Hanna won her heart. How do I even deal with this? I mean I do have Toby, but I've always belonged to her. Everything about her was so perfect, she wasn't afraid to be different, even when Alison was a bitch to all of us. Aria stood up for Hanna when she was on a tirade and insulted Han after The Jenna Thing. I always admired her for that. It absolutely killed me when she moved to Iceland. Eventually I came to terms with it, I didn't think she would be coming back, so maybe my feelings would finally disappear. But they just came back, as soon as we made eye contact with each other on that first day of school. I feel bad for using Toby as a wall to hide behind, I couldn't figure out how to tell her, now it's too late.

I'll never get to be the reason for her face to light up when she smiles, the reason her eyes twinkle when she talks about me the way she has with Fitz, she's my everything, and I'll always be just...Spencer to her.

There was a sudden knock on my door, I pulled myself together the best I could, wiped my tears and took a deep breath as I opened the door, revealing Emily behind it.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" I asked calmly.

"We need to talk." She said before letting herself in.

* * *

**Ohhhhh a cliffhanger, sorry! But tell me how you guys feel about this chapter. Any good? Terrible? Hate me? Just leave a review and I'll catch you on the next chapter!**


	36. I Know How You Feel

**Back to back updates? I'm on fire! (The coffee helps too lol) but I want to thank every single person that's visited my story, left a review, or promoted it for me on Twitter, it actually means so much to me, and for that I'm forever grateful. Forever shoutouts to AsaMoritz and Stolen Sunsets, she's the best and a total sweetheart, totally looking forward to our collab! I'm trying a tri-POV for the first time, please tell me what you think of it and if I should divide the future chapters like this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

"Emily, I really don't think there's anything to talk about" I insisted.

"Listen Spencer, I know you look calm on the surface but you secretly implode on the inside" She crossed her arms. "We're going to talk about Hanna and Aria whether you like it or not."

"Emily it's-"

"DON'T, EVEN SAY IT. I think I'm one hundred percent aware of anything complicated, okay?" She frowned.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I know how hard it is to be on the 'it's complicated' end." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Please talk to me, Spence. I'm sure I can understand and you know I'm always here to comfort you. You are one of my best friend after all," She smiled. "but I need to ask you something, why did Aria feel the need to ask for your blessing?"

"She said that?"

"Yes, those words exactly."

"I..I really don't know."

"Is she afraid of you, Spencer?"

"She's always asked me for my approval, she even asked if I was okay with Mr. Fitz." I explained.

"Well, the all important question, are you okay with Aria dating Hanna? Because it's okay if you're not. I watched Alison be with guys, trust me, I feel your pain, if that's the case. I won't tell anyone."

I felt my eyes water. "Does it even matter at this point?"

"Spencer...come here." She opened her arms with the most heartbreaking look on her face.

I willingly let myself into her embrace and the tears started to pour out. "Did it hurt this bad? To watch Ali be with other people?" I sniffled.

"If you mean that feeling like your heart cracked as if it were made of glass, yes Spencer, it hurts to even think about it."

"I feel so selfish, Aria is my closest friend, no offense to the rest of you, but I felt something..different for her, ever since she stood up to Ali when she was being malicious towards Han, after The Jenna Thing."

"I know what you mean. Remember when Ali took us to the Jersey Shore on the Fourth of July?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We kissed under the pier, she told me we shouldn't tell you guys, because you wouldn't understand." She laughed.

"She told us she wasn't getting on because you guys just ate!" I grinned. "How long have you guys actually been sneaking around and kissing behind our backs?" I teased.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, it's kinda funny, how well she could hide her feelings but you couldn't hide how smitten you were." I giggled.

"Okay, one day, she invited me over. She took me up the tree house and scolded me for being so slow. I think it was a secret that she meant to only invite me, since I asked her like multiple times if she was sure she didn't want you guys to come." She said with a grin appearing on her face. "She told me I was her favorite and she loved that I always stood up for her when people didn't have anything nice to say about her, that's also the first time she called me Killer."

"And then?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"She kissed me, on the cheek, and said that she loved me. I didn't understand at the time what she meant, but when she said 'as a friend' she sounded disappointed hahaha."

"That's actually so cute." I grinned. "In that case, I love Aria enough to happily let her be with Han. I'll just keep a close eye on her, to make sure she doesn't mess anything up or hurt her in any way."

"Now there's our Spencer! Are you sure though? It's okay to not be okay." She justified.

"No, that actually gave me hope, you're the best, you know that right?" I gave her a tight squeeze.

"Glad I could help Spence, now get ready! Ali is probably having a fit without me." She giggled.

"Alright, thanks Em, that made me feel so much better."

"See you out front in twenty minutes?" She smiled.

"Yeah, hey Em?"

She looked over her shoulder.

"Nice bite mark." I smirked.

She just laughed and shook her head. "See you later Spencer."

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I slipped back into our room to find a very concerned Ali.

"Emily! What the hell were you doing?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I just had to talk to Spencer, I'm sorry, did I worry you?" I asked looking at my feet.

"Yes, you kinda did worry me! What did you have to say to Spencer?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"It was personal, she didn't know how she felt about the Aria and Hanna situation. I could see it in her eyes, I just wanted to make sure she was okay." I smiled.

Her eyes softened and she uncrossed her arms. "You're such a good friend Em, is she okay? It's kinda my job to look after her too."

"She's actually great! She's really happy for them, she just needed help putting the pieces of everything she metaphorically breaks down in her head back together."

"Well, that's a Hastings for you, always trying to look for an answer that sometimes is already there, no need to search for it." She sighed. "She should really stop doing that, she's going to make herself crazy always looking for a deeper meaning to things."

"True, but that would be just totally un-Spencer of her." I giggled.

She smiled. "You're right, now are you getting ready or not?" She winked. "Jesus Em, that looks really bad." She said reaching out towards the mark touching it gently.

I winced a little when her fingertips made contact with it. "It's fine, it just shows how good I am" I winked.

Her jaw dropped. "Emily Fields!"

I slid into the bathroom and chuckled.

* * *

We were at the club, and of course got a little carried away. I'm pretty sure we were all very drunk. Hanna is even funnier than normal when she's drunk, I couldn't help but laugh at everything she said.

"Uggggh, I can't believe our last day is tomorrow!" Hanna whined.

Spencer giggled. "So we all have ship names now, right Han?"

Her face lit up in realization. "That's right! Spoby, Emison and...ummm"

"Haria." Ali hiccuped.

"I like the sound of that!" Aria squeaked.

"Me too!" Spencer laughed.

"I like that everyone is happy now." Hanna slurred.

"Yeah, we all just belong together, with the right people too...Fields." Spencer slurred.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that Paige was a psycho?" I giggled.

"Um, as soon as she tried to drown you, Em, like duhhh." Hanna laughed.

"Wait a second, Emily dated Paige after she tried to drown her?" Ali stumbled over her words.

"Yeah...I was stuuupid." I put my face in my hands.

"It's okay, it only took three tries for you to realize that." Aria hiccuped.

"EMILY, THREE TIMES?" Ali shouted.

"Sorry! I thought she would stop being so controlling, I do believe in second chances, Alison." I stated.

"Oh, I see how it is. I thought you forgave me for being an asshole Em, I guess I was wrong." She stood up and looked at the four of us. "I'm out of here." She pivoted and tried to keep her balance as she stormed out of the club.

Hanna, Aria and Spencer were shocked.

"Emily, what the FUCK was that?" Hanna exclaimed. "Go after her and apologize!"

I threw some money on the table covering the drinks Ali and I consumed and rushed out of the club.

* * *

"Ali! Ali, wait! Please!" I begged as I chased after her.

She turned around and gave me the iciest glare she's ever given anyone. "WHY SHOULD I WAIT? SO YOU CAN CONTINUE TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD?" She shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Tears were forming in my eyes.

"YES, YOU DID EMILY. YOU WOUDN'T HAVE SAID THAT IF YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT, JUST GO AWAY." She continued to shout.

"Ali...there's a difference." I began to shake heavily with sobs.

"REALLY? LIKE WHAT? THAT I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL YOU?" She screamed.

"I don't regret giving you a second chance." I sobbed while falling to my knees.

"That hurt, Emily." She turned around showing the tears flowing down her face.

"You're my everything, please don't leave me." I sniffled.

"How could you compare me to fucking PIGSKIN, Emily?"

"I didn't mean to say it like that. Alison, I would have gone to the ends of the world to find you. As soon as you were declared missing, I realized how much more you meant to me than a friend. I sat in my room crying for weeks, maybe even months, hoping you weren't dead, that there was a single shred of hope I could be happy. Then I went to your funeral, I really thought you were dead. Spencer even yelled at me to get over you and I couldn't. I wished I was dead, the pain was so bad!"

"Emily..." She shook with the sobs that had overcome her entire body.

"Now you're standing right in front of me, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, you're worth every ounce of pain, every tear that I cried, and you're so perfect, I can't handle losing you. I'm so sorry for everything I said tonight that hurt you."

She knelt down on the ground and pulled me into her arms. "I'm sorry for flipping out. I was offended and we've had entirely too much to drink." She bit her lip. "I overreacted and that was the most heartbreaking thing I've ever heard, but it just goes to show that you never once gave up on me. You've proven yourself to me as the most loving, sensitive, and caring person I have ever met..and I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too." I hiccuped tying to recover air from crying so hard.

"It actually still shocks me that we're together. You're the summer sunshine and I'm a block of ice. You never fail to melt me away with your words and selflessness and kindness. This whole blowout was stupid. Let's go get some ice cream, my treat." She said wiping the tears off my face.

"Thank you, for not leaving me, I was so stupid." I admitted. "I could go for some ice cream."

"Let's never fight again. This was terrible." She hung her head. "Let's go, you can have all the toppings you want, my love." She said kissing my cheek.

* * *

**Alison's POV**

Well, I've learned how awful it is fighting with Emily. It's nothing like fighting with Spencer, where she has something equally as insulting and horrible to counter anything I have to say to her. In fact it's one thousand percent worse. It made me realize, that this is the most amazing girl in the world. The girl who waited for me, against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness and all discouragement that could be. I'd be a fool to let this girl break into a million pieces and leave over some dumb drunken argument.

I'm pacing nervously in our hotel room while Em is taking a shower, just hoping this isn't a terrible idea. I felt as if I had an anvil in my jacket pocket. I took a deep breath and slid down the walls of our hotel room. I don't know how much longer I can hold off to do this. But if I'm going to do it, I need to do it right.

_But can I wait that long?_

I sighed in frustration and put my face in between my knees. I can't shake this feeling.

_The best I could come up with was ice cream? Idiot!_

I hate having internal conflict. This really sucks. Before I know it, we'll be ready for college and that means we have to spend more time apart, and I hate the thought of not having her by my side for any period of time.

_Soon enough Alison, just be patient. There's a happy ending for everyone._

I sighed and changed into Emily's red flannel, I still remember the day in the library when she wore it. I always make her wash it, she always smells like strawberries. It's comforting. Emily threw on an baggy Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and wrapped her arms around me, and soon enough we were asleep.

* * *

**Wow, that was incredibly hard to write! My feels were all over the place. Make sure to leave a review, or PM me, or follow me on Twitter (I don't bite unless you want me to) haha! Have a nice day! Remember that there are more updates since I'm out of high school now *does happy dance* yay! Catch you guys on the next chapter!**


	37. Life Moves Pretty Fast

**The time lapse is small in this chapter but the next one will be bigger, because of an incident on Twitter *glares menacingly at emisonslays* I promise all the Emison and Haria deliciousness will begin to make more of an appearance in the story very soon! As per usual, AsaMoritz, if you don't know Stolen Sunsets, get familiar please, most well written Emison story on this entire site! **

* * *

**Alison's POV**

Ferris Bueller was definitely not kidding when he said life moves pretty fast. Only a few years ago I was running for my life, now we're all accepted to college. I have a free ride to UPenn's financial program because I knew how to manage my money. Dead people can't spend money. They probably wanted credit for having me at their school, but whatever. I don't have to pay for anything, no books, free tuition, free food. This is gonna kick ass! Hanna got accepted to her number one choice school for fashion, Spencer got accepted to Harvard, Aria decided on attending Hollis for their literature and fine arts program, and Emily...I remember the day as if it were yesterday.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"ALI!" Emily screamed as she bounded down the hallway and scooped me up into her arms._

_"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but what's all the excitement about?" I grinned_

_"Danby came back! I'm on a full swimming scholarship! I got a free ride!" She shouted in excitement._

_"Baby that's great!" I shouted peppering kisses all over her face._

_"I can't believe I made it in!" She squealed putting me down._

_"Oh I can, you're the best swimmer that ever touched the water!" I smirked._

_"That's not true." She blushed._

_"Yes it is, I've seen you break records at this school!"_

_"Okay. Maybe I'm better than average." She smiled._

_"I can see it now: Emily Fields the Olympian!" I joked._

_"You think I have a chance?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement._

_"Actually...yes I really do. But only time __will tell, we'll both have to work hard." I furrowed my brows._

_"Is Alison DiLaurentis afraid to put the work in?" She smirked._

_"NO! Just, I'd rather not haha." I stole a kiss on her cheek._

_"Hey!" She pouted._

_I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips._

_"We'll celebrate later, okay?" I winked._

_She flushed a bright red. "Y-yeah, of course. I love you!" She shouted running to swim practice._

_"I love you too, Em!" I shouted back._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Next week is graduation and I can't believe the degree of happiness I feel. I never believed I'd end up safe, or be with the love of my life, or even with a freakin' high school diploma! But, I guess some things can change.

"Umm, can you two please stop eye sexing each other from across the table please?" Hanna complained.

Emily turned a bright shade of pink. "I'm sorry Han."

"No, it's my fault, I started it." I admitted.

"You guys are so cute!" Aria exclaimed.

"Guys, I have great news!" Spencer grinned as she sat at our table.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm valedictorian!" She squealed with happiness.

"Congrats, Spence!" I smiled.

"Can you believe we're graduating in a week?" Emily sighed.

"I thought you'd be happy Em, what's wrong?" Hanna asked.

"It's just that, we've been through so much here. I guess I'm feeling kinda nostalgic today." She admitted. "Do you remember any of the good times we've had here?"

We were all silent for a minute.

I was the first to speak up. "I had my first kiss here, in the library." I smiled.

"Really?" Spencer quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, remember when I told you that my first kiss was with a boy? I lied. It was with Emily." I blushed.

"Out of curiosity, CeCe..or Courtney told me that you had a pregnancy scare, at Cape May.." Emily hesitantly started.

"I lied about that too. I was trying to cover up my feelings for you and the only way CeCe would get off my case was if I told her I had sex with a guy." I grimaced.

"Oh...so Em was your first time then?" Hanna smirked.

"Yeah, she was." I blushed.

"That's so sweet, Alison, what took you so long to realize and embrace your feelings?" Aria asked innocently.

"Well, being Queen Bee made it hard to accept any feelings that I didn't think were...normal. But then when we kissed in the library, it scared me."

"Why, because it would threaten who you are here?" Spencer spat angrily.

"Spence, I'm pretty sure I already went through this with all of you, but I'm more than happy to repeat myself. Mona..I think took a picture of us kissing in the library that day. I was mortified, because she sent it to me, she demanded me to be cold to Emily, in return for that secret. It was the first time I didn't care about myself. For all the times Em stood up for me, protected me from any harm, I owed her. I agreed to pretend I didn't love her in exchange for her not to be shoved out of the closet. I regret it."

"Wait, why do you regret it?" Hanna contorted her face in confusion.

"We were young, I'm not sure exactly what Emily thought of herself at the time, that's why I agreed to be nasty. It made sense at the time, but now I realize I should have embraced it. You know, just let it happen."

"Em, what did you feel about Alison back then?" Hanna looked in her direction.

"It felt..weird. Don't get me wrong, but I think I knew I was..._different_ as soon as I felt my face heat up the first time around her." Emily blushed.

"Aww, Em! That's so cute." Hanna's eyes twinkled.

"While we're still on the happy subject, I met Toby here." Spencer smiled.

"I went on my first real date." Emily smiled.

"All of us came back together." Hanna whispered.

We all sat in silence realizing that it was true.

"Um, I got to ask the love of my life to prom, with the help of my friends." I smiled.

"I fell in love for the first time." Hanna brushed a tear away from her eye.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Spencer asked suddenly.

"Shoot. Since we have nothing to hide anymore." Aria beamed at Hanna.

"When did you know, how you felt about Aria..Han?" Spencer smiled.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

"Well, that's a pretty long story. I mean, if you really want to hear it, I'll tell." I grinned.

"We have all day, Han." Ali smiled.

"I'm actually interested to know myself." Emily added. "I did not see that coming."

"Okay, I always admired how she wasn't afraid to be outside of the box. Even when we were afraid of you, Ali. Aria stood up for me..after the thing, you know."

"I'm sorry that I was so awful." Ali bit her lip.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're forgiven, Ali, but while I was desperate to be like you, Aria was always doing something out of the ordinary. She could do things I couldn't, I was always fascinated with her as a friend." Hanna grinned.

"Aww, Han." Aria's eyes twinkled.

"When I realized I liked her more than that...was when you disappeared Alison, and Aria moved away to Iceland. Mona persuaded me to be the new Queen Bee alongside her at some point at my vulnerability state."

"I am so sorry about Mona, and the way I treated you all." Ali winced.

"No, listen, I thought I had a chance to recover and be the HBIC of this school, along with Sean as my arm candy." I shook my head. "It was all for nothing. When I saw Aria, on the first day of school, I got butterflies, inside...I felt really happy. I convinced myself, one day I'd be able to finally tell her how I feel."

"I should have seen that a mile away." Ali confessed. "Aria was always standing up for you, like how Em would stand up for me."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Hanna grinned.

"Anything, for you, Han, I knew everything that was going on, I thought the way Ali treated you was atrocious." Aria explained. "I don't think really anyone but me knew about how strong you were pretending to be, when you had every right to be sad."

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

"Okay, so one more question." Emily looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Em?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"How do you feel?" Emily asked plainly.

"Well, I'm very happy with Hanna and Aria being together." I answered honestly.

"Really?" Aria's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah, really, I am. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you and Hanna. You've both gone through traumatizing stuff with your significant others. Ezra writing that book, Caleb literally walking out of Hanna's life. I fully support this relationship." I grinned.

"Okay, what's the catch Spencey?" Hanna smirked.

"Again with Spencey, really Han? Anyways, I support this relationship one hundred percent. On two conditions." I declared before Hanna could get a word in.

"Oh boy." Hanna groaned.

"Hey," Aria gave her a stern look. "what are your terms and conditions?"

"Hey! Don't make me sound like an iPhone update" I pouted.

"Whatever, please continue, _Spencer._" She said exaggerating my name.

"Okay, first off, never call me 'Spencey' again." I said seriously. "I want our friendships to stay the same."

"Anything else?" Aria furrowed her brows.

"Hanna, I swear, if you hurt Aria in any way...we're gonna have a problem."

Aria and Hanna looked at each other and smiled.

"I can live with that." Hanna grinned.

"Sounds good to me." Aria beamed.

"Alright!" Emily cheered.

At that moment the bell rang and everyone but Ali and Em groaned.

"I don't wanna go to class!" Hanna whined.

"Me either." Aria sighed.

"I can't wait to braid your hair in history." Ali smirked.

"I can't wait for you to touch my hair in history." Emily giggled.

"By any chance are you ever gonna stop being so cute?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not a chance Spence, they're in love with each other." Hanna answered.

I rolled my eyes at Hanna's answer to my question and made my way to AP Biology.

* * *

**Hey there you, yeah you, you wonderful reader! Thanks for your view, if you could drop me a review of, constructive criticism, whether you liked it or not, let me know. You can also PM me if you wish! Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
